


Miracle Child

by AnnaLiss17



Series: Miracle Child [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Baby Jack Kline, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel is a Softie, Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), Hate to Love, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Loves Jack, Michael Is At Cross Roads, Parent Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: Lucifer sighed and looked down at the small fledgling, who gave him a toothless smile and a gurgle that sounded to him more like chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Okay, so he broke the biggest rule when he conceived a child with a human after his Father made it very clear that nothing is worse than that.Stripped of his powers, a human Lucifer must now take care of a newborn Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

"I was the _perfect_ son. I never lied, well, unless I had to... I gave You many gifts. Actually, they were my brothers' and I claimed them as mine... But this? First, You cast me out of Heaven. Then, You lock me up in a cage and You just leave me there for eons... You know, for such a forgiving type as humans make You to be, You're not that forgiving at all!"

Lucifer sighed and looked down at the small fledgling, who gave him a toothless smile and a gurgle that sounded to him more like chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

Okay, so he broke the biggest rule when he conceived a child with a human after his Father made it very clear that nothing is worse than that. Like, nothing. He could destroy the Earth and it would be meaningless in his Father's eyes compared to the creation of an offspring... Blah. Blah. Blah. But this? This was genuine hate!

Father was in the mood to be entertained. Most definitely. After he impregnated Kelly, his Father thought it would be amusing, seeing how badly Lucifer wanted to be a parent, that He made him one. Literally, the father of a baby. Nephilims were supposed to be unable to be babies, yet his one was totally a baby. Tiny arms. Tiny legs. Super tiny body. Everything. And what else? Oh yeah!

He stripped him of his powers.

Lucifer bitterly thought about how his brothers must have a laughing fit (From what he knows Chuck made a short come back and fixed everything there was to be fixed. Gabriel was alive and recovered. Raphael revived and learned his place and Michael was brought back to Heaven)... scratch that, how ALL Heaven must have a laughing fit at human Lucifer with human baby living a human life... This was not how Lucifer thought it would be... Nope. Not at all.

"This is all your fault, you know?" He told Jack. Jack was the name of his new-born son. And apparently, or so far at least, Jack was just as human as he was, except for a few minor supernatural stuff that happened. "I don't deserve this!" Lucifer turned back his attention to the ceiling, speaking up there to his Father, wanting to be heard. "I want a way out, I don't want this anymore. You win!" He waited for a moment, hoping for change... nothing.

Cracking one eye lid open... Nope. Baby is still there. Small thing even actually dares to smile at him after everything he has done. With another tired sigh he went to the crib and picked up the baby. "There might still be hope for you." Considering that his Father had done this after Jack was born, it could mean that this little Nephilim might stand a chance of gaining his rightful birth powers.

A small arm shots up, tiny fingers grasping the air as if wanting to grasp him as well. "No, little guy." Lucifer booped his nose. "You are to listen to me, and I will not be your enemy if you play your cards well." Small fingers locked around his index. A strange feeling made its way to Lucifer's stomach up to his chest as Jack smiled at him without letting go of his finger. Surely it must be from the burger he ate earlier.

But he didn't pull his finger away.

**_Later in the night._ **

"Come on, man." Wait. He's not a man. "Dude." Neah, that doesn't work either. "Boy."... it works for now. "I fed you. I changed you. What more do you want?" Jack has been crying for, a quick check on the clock, 23 minutes straight. Lucifer tried everything he could think of, but nothing calmed the crying infant. "Do you ever stop? Where is the stop button? Do you have a stop button?" Picking him up to look for the said button, something magical happened.

He stopped.

Aside from weak whimpers, Jack stopped crying when Lucifer held him. Setting him down again, the baby gave the first signs of crying again. And when Lucifer picked him up again, he stopped. Again. "That's what you wanted all along? For me to... hold you?" The newborn yawned tiredly and settled himself better in his father's arms. To say that Lucifer was stunned by this was an understatement.

Another idea struck through the Devil's mind. If Jack stopped crying when he held him then... Lucifer began to hum an old song in Enochian that he knew back in the day when he walked on the same path as his brothers. It just... popped in his mind. Jack seems to like it because he gives another yawn and a small tired smile. Eventually he fell asleep.

But Lucifer didn't let him down for the rest of the night.

* * *

 "Lucifer...Lucifer...Lucifer!"

Lucifer bolted awake, eyes wide open, and instinctively tightened his grip on the baby. Running a hand over his face he groaned. Being human sucks. "The hell man? It's... 3 a.m. in the morning?!" Wait. Who is in the apartment? "Cassie? Missed me that bad you came to find me?" It would be terrible if Castiel found him.

Because wherever Castiel is, then so are The Winchesters. He is so not in the mood to deal with them right now. Maybe after he will get his powers back. "Not exactly."

"Gabe?" He squinted his eyes in the dark room, making out the face traits of his little brother. The Messenger took in the picture of his big brother holding a baby... so, it was all true. The stories... Never would he have thought Lucifer of all the celestial beings to become a father. 

"Hello, brother."

"Not that I appreciate your once in a thousand years visit, but it's 3 a.m. And I'm human now." He is way too tired to find out why his brother is here, and frankly, he doesn't even care. Apparently Chuck cared enough to bring Gabe back, but not enough to let Lucifer be who is supposed to be truly. The Devil. Satan (That's his favorite title). Hell's ruler.

"I know, I did that on purpose." Ok, so Gabriel might still be a little mad at him for... well, for everything, really. "This isn't exactly my favorite thing to do, I mean I'd rather eat a cactus then talk to you." Touching. "But... Father sent me here." This actually sparked Lucifer's interest. "He heard what you said and He decided that He wants to make a deal with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"A deal? Heard me say what? Wait a minute, actually." Jack got very disturbed. Not only the presence of an Archangel affected him, but he was sleeping very well and he was rudely awakened. That minute turned to fifteen. The only apartment of the block with the lights on, Lucifer, Gabriel having a beer and Jack drinking from a baby bottle. Lucifer didn't exactly bother to rush or anything.

Realising now that Jack feeling Gabriel's presence and being affected by it means that Jack is still a powerful Nephilim. A force to be reckoned some day. That means as well, Luci one. God zero. "So, what do you want to me talk about so important that Dad couldn't come here in person?" He still had mixed feelings about his little brother. And even though he was humanized, he could tell that Gabriel felt the same way about him "You know, you're not the talker you used to be." He remarked.

The Archangel was much too quiet for his normal self. "I suppose that is the infamous Nephilim everyone can't shut up about." Word spread fast about his brother's child. It came as such shock that he didn't believe it until tonight. "The angels, the demons, heck even Dad had to cancel his current universe exploring with Amara for this." That child shouldn't have existed even in thoughts. Now, he is flesh and blood.

"I appreciate the attention." Lucifer said smugly. Although, the attention was technically on Jack, but by association, the attention was on him as well. "Right, introductions first." Cleaning his throat, he leaned in a little bit allowing Gabriel to have a look at the newborn. "Jack, this is your uncle Gabriel. Gabriel, meet your nephew. Jack." Sucking on his bottle, the newborn had no interest in anything or anyone at the moment.

But Gabriel couldn't take his eyes off him.

"How come you haven't killed him yet?" Leave it to the Messenger to be the charming sibling. He knew that babies were hard to handle as an angel. Archangel in their situation... And Lucifer is a human now... His grace is undetectable, but the Nephilim definitely has it. Very, very, well hidden. Almost as if he knows it's dangerous to show it even in the slightest. Impressive.

"It's quite the story actually."

_**Four Weeks Ago.** _

"No, no, no, no." Lucifer chanted with his head in his hands. "This can't be happening to me." He woke up in one ugly ass apartment. With a baby. The moment he stood up, he knew something was wrong. He was dizzy. And not in the fun way as he felt after having sex with Kelly. His stomach contracted, which was crazy. He was craving... food? No, that's not possible.

Then why can't he remember getting here?

Normally, drunk people would find themselves in this position in the aftermath. But he was an angel. An Archangel! Why couldn't he remember anything regarding how he ended up here? And where the hell did that baby come from? Whose is it? It can't be his! His son was supposed to be born and already grown into a teen's body... This is a baby. Oh, God. It's crying now...

"Dad." That's when it clicked in Lucifer's mind. The Old Fart did this to him. The only one Who is just a tiny itsy bitsy more powerful than he is. One failed rebellion and instead of an apology he gets a baby. Who might or might not even be his. "Oh, Dad. How do I stop this thing?" The crying was extremely annoying. Turning the baby on all sides, he searched for any clue on how to stop him.

There's a heavy knock on the door and Lucifer wants to blast it.

He finds out he can't and that scares the shit out of him. No! No! Fear strikes him, and he quickly run to the door shoving it open. A young dark and long-haired woman, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, stood there. Lucifer thought if he let her wait a little more she'd fall asleep on his door. "Quick! Slap me hard." That seemed to wake her up though.

"What?" Perhaps she hadn't heard it right, but when the man held out his face pointing at his cheek she was relieved she wasn't hearing things. "Why would I do that? I'm here to talk about your baby!" She worked very hard this week and all she wanted now was to get some damn much needed and well-deserved sleep! And since when did this handsome idiot move here?

"Just do it, woman!" He hissed at her, and she got so angry about that she actually slapped him. No man is allowed to talk to her like that. Especially a stranger! Letting out a pained sound, his head turning involuntarily to the left side, Lucifer knew what he dreaded to find out... he was humanized. The woman, still there, clasped her hand over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

Besides slapping Satan himself.

"I'm so sorry." She was quick to apologize, gently touching his burning cheek, the mark of her palm already formed. Then she went back to being annoying, with a new addition... turning into a babbling mess."I am usually more rational than that and don't slap so soon, but I'm really tired and you're such a terrible parent." The look he threw her was enough to silence them both.

An awkward silence followed. Lucifer blinked at her. The woman blinked back at him. It was a while before either of them could formulate a phrase, him still stupefied at her phrase. "Excuse me?" He drew out the words stone cold. Damn, if only he had his powers would he show her what  _'terrible'_ truly means (He liked the slap. He thought it was sexy). His Father was terrible parent. Not him!

"You can't calm your crying kid." She said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Blue eyes continued to stare into the green eyes, waiting for an explanation, or at least a better motive. Powers or no powers, he was ready to crush her if she kept saying the wrong things. "You might be daddy material, but definitely you're not father material." What was the difference?!

"Alright, let's see how you do it better missy." That way the kid might stop. If he doesn't, then Lucifer gets to say he was right. Whichever way, was a winning side for him. Stepping away, he allowed her inside the baby's room and in less than three minutes the constant whiner actually stopped. The father even forgot how silence sounded like. Still, he was unphased. "Hmph, you have kids don't you?"

He noticed she wasn't trying at all to hide her smug smile, while still gently rocking the baby in her arms. "Nope. I'm a spanish woman, I just come from a big family." What the heck did the nationality of a human had to do with the family's numbers?

Lucifer blinked in confusion. "Well, so do I. And whatever you say, know that mine is much bigger than yours." He cut her off as soon as she saw her open her mouth to reply. No family on Earth was as big as the Celestial family. Seriously, he had so many brothers he didn't even know all of them. And he never bothered to learn about them or their names. All his life was focused around Michael, Raphael or Gabriel, anyway.

"Then you are all useless." She said to him bluntly. If only she had any idea who she was truly talking to she would shut her mouth and willingly cut her tongue out. Her face was emotionless when speaking to him, but when she turned her attention back to the baby she was all smiles and coos. "Letting a baby cry like that, unable to give him the care he deserves. It's not his fault he was born, you know?"

"Who the hell are you?" The fallen angel had to know. Was she sent by his Father for further amusement? He couldn't say he was not intrigued by her fiery personality and boldness. Maybe after she dies she'd be up for a job in Hell. By now he was certain, she'd be good at it without hearing her name once.

Shifting the newborn in one arm, she freed the other and held it out to him. "Gabriella. I live a couple of flats down." That's how loud the infant's yells were. She had no doubt after she leaves this apartment, she will be applauded on her way back by the whole floor. She wouldn't mind coming back though, the baby was absolutely adorable. A sweet and innocent cinnamon roll... in the hands of a... rotten apple.

"I'm Lucifer." He shook her hand, making sure to put a firm grip into it. And so did she. "I, ugh. We..." It was so strange after eons spent on his own, having someone stuck with him again. And if things don't change, they'll be together for quite a long while. "We just got here." Pause. "Like, literally."

She looked at him nearly gaping. He blinked at her and she blinked back at him before replying. "Please don't tell me you named him Beelzebub or something."

Lucifer let out a chuckle, amused at the statement, but the idea was actually intriguing. Maybe he'll give that name to his next kid. "No, he... his name is Jack." Checking on the super small and super thin red rope around the wrist, there was a mini tag on it with the inscriptions. Jack Kline. "Yeah, that's my kid."

* * *

"So, you just passed the kid like you pass a contagious disease?"

"Actually, that was just the beginning of the story."


	3. Chapter 3

"The next day it hit me. I was hungry. I was broke. And this thing right here was complaining about everything." Jack's eyes darted up to him, sitting on his father's lap, not using his baby bottle anymore to eat but just fooling around with it. Lucifer hoped if his theory was right, if Jack had his Nephilim powers intact, that he would soon be able to sleep through the night without being woken up.

It's annoying as Michael! No matter if the sleep is good or bad, being woken up by a crying, that you _**know**_ it won't stop unless you attend to it, is torture for his human body!... Maybe this should be a new playroom in Hell... a cell where you hear constantly a baby's cry, but you can't stop it or ignore it... Lucifer looked down at his son with pride. _'Look at you, already helping me make the world a worse place.'_

"That thing is your son." Oh, right. Gabriel is still here. For a moment Lucifer forgot all about him. "Might as well start calling him. I learned that when male humans say ' _my thing_ ' they actually mean-"

"I think I know where you're heading with this Gabe, and don't talk like this in front of the baby." Lucifer interrupted him harshly, closing his palms around Jack's ears to forbid him from hearing. "I already feel awkward enough having this baby in the first place... From the first try... well that sucks." Or so he had heard. Gabriel gave him a look that was foreign to him, so he chose to ignore it. "I'm not stupid."

"No, you're just dumb."

The unholy things the fallen angel would do to his dearest little brother if he has his powers. Or any powers at all. He took a sharp breath and gave his brother a death glare. "Anyways." He continued through gritted teeth, silently damning the day the little peach before him was created. "Going back to **_my_** story, that **_I_** was telling before _**you**_ rudely interrupted me."

The Archangel rolled his eyes. Of course, he was the bad guy in this story and all the stories while his big brother was the poor collateral victim of everyone's hatred. Always the innocent one, the one who deserved better. How could Gabriel be so selfish and forget that despite his angelical being? 

* * *

The following morning after meeting the noisy neighbor, Lucifer took out Jack for shopping. He was in bad need of a drink... and diapers. What else? Oh, yeah. Right. Food. "You know, I think you really like pooping because you do it very often." He noted, placing the infant in the baby seat. "Or maybe you like seeing me in pain... If it's the second option, Crowley will be very jealous of you and your skills." Jack giggled. 

Women were giving him googly eyes as he passed by them. And if they tried to be obvious, they were very successful at that. "Hey, put that back." He called out when Jack's hands grabbed onto something. They barely have enough money for the day (he needs to come up with a plan for that fast) and there are more important things buy beside random useless stuff... like beer!

Jack looked at him as if he wanted to say something but then he remembered that he can't speak.

"Don't pull that move on me, it's not gonna work." Lucifer told the pouting baby. He is too developed for his age, another sign. "I invented that look. And I used it whenever I wanted something that I couldn't have." He continued sternly with hands on hips. The pouting scheme worked wonders with Michael. "You're competing against the master here, boy." He whispered darkly leaning towards Jack until their noses were almost touching.

When he heard another set of giggles, most likely from the incognito women, Lucifer backed away. Too many people around to threaten the kid into submission here. He put it back and continued to push the cart through the aisles, muttering through his teeth while pretending to smile. "When you get older either you will learn to submit to me or you will know true pain. Choose your next moves wisely."

Considering there was nothing left to be bought (actually, he ran out of money to buy other things) and after getting his precious drinks (nearly forgetting about the diapers) he headed towards the cash registers. There was a cute girl working, Ally. If the name tag doesn't lie. Blonde long hair tied in a ponytail, white pretty face, cute little nose, big brown eyes, thin. Probably in her twenties, so she was legal too.

While she was busy scanning his things, smiling at him shyly from time to time, Lucifer flirting back (It's been a while since he had sex, and sex with Kelly was amazing), his eyes landed on the same bar that he had clearly denied Jack. "What the?" Jack was smiling at him innocently. "Hold on a sec." He told Ally and sharply turned back to Jack. "Damn it, I thought I told you no!"

The baby just pouted again, but this time tears welled up in his eyes as well. Was it because Lucifer was harsh to him, or because he couldn't have his candy? "Be a dear, and cut that nougat out for me." Ally gave him a look, and another woman gave him a look, and so did the lady behind him. "What? I'm broke!" Yet neither of them was moved by that. "This kid doesn't know the struggle, he doesn't even know how to talk."

Okay, so making it seems like it's the kid's fault for taking something after he was told not to doesn't work too well as it seems. "Are you happy with what you've done? Have you ever been to Hell to see how wicked the women truly are?" Lucifer hissed at Jack through gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea how much you damned me right now?" Three against one is not a good match... Maybe he can throw the kid in their direction and run for his life if they try to attack.

"Who made you such a big airhead?" The fallen angel wished to have known sooner what this baby will make of him. He would've punched the idea out of his head. "Now that I think of it, you don't even have teeth so, how do you plan to munch on that?" Jack looked down, his lower lip trembling visibly. He didn't want that nougat anymore. "Yeah, that's right. That's life. You can't have it all, believe me, I've tried."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll pay for that." The woman behind him cooed, handing him the candy back. Then she shot Lucifer a glare. "Mainly because I want to finish paying for my stuff." Which made him remain silent, although he wanted to tell her ' _It's not like he understands a word you're saying, lady.'_ But not only did she pay for the nougat... she paid for everything he had.

Even though he's an asshole, he's a damn sexy one.

' _If I had known this outcome, I would've picked up more things.'_

* * *

"The thing is, she didn't only pay for my stuff...if you know what I mean."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're broke. What about your wife? Doesn't she work?"

"Who?" Lucifer asked confused. "Oh, you mean his mother." He realized who Bree was talking about, the woman who had paid for Jack's nougat and his stuff. For a moment he had a tiny heart attack thinking he was married as well. You know... full human package. Wife. Kid. Job. "She died giving birth to this ungrateful brat." Out of the three options, he got the one he liked the least.

You can divorce the wife and find a new one, you can quit the job and find a new one, but you can't get rid of the kid and find a new quiet one because they are all the same! Plus, job brings money. Wife gives sex. What does the kid do? Nothing. Besides spending all the money the parents don't have. Kelly's money would have helped him a great deal. Kelly herself would have helped him a great deal.

But nooo. Like always, he has to do everything on his own!

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be really hard for you being a single father." Bree said apologetically. "Don't you have any family members to help you or anything?" Lucifer was busy wondering why would any human apologize for something they had not done to hear the question. Stupid creatures are they... stupid and strange.

"They're pretty far away." He replied with a quick shake of his head coming out of his internal thoughts. Paused before adding. "And would rather have me dead anyway. My Dad just dumped me here with little to no money, basically telling me to ' _deal with it'_ because He made it pretty clear that none of his sons are allowed to have kids. But I still went out and had this one... so, it's just me and him."

It downed at that moment to the fallen angel that Jack was literally the only family that he had left... The little one could be a better helper though, he could be better. Because right now, he is no help. Actually, right now it would be easier for him to deal with this whole humanization thing without Jack on his head.

"Wow, that's really brave of you, standing up to such a dick." Bree breathed out looking at him with admiration. Lucifer was confused. Wasn't she on the verge of tears just two seconds ago?... stupid strange humans. "Don't worry. God sees it all, and he will make your Father pay the right price for His actions." He gazed at her dumbfounded before bursting out into a very loud laugh.

If she would only know...

Waving the strange chuckle off as a sign of atheism, she changed the subject of their discussion. "You know. Since my divorce, I have a lot of money and a very empty house. After my kids left me to stay with their dad, I realized I need to make some character changes. Allow me to buy you whatever you consider you need for you and your son to resist a little longer until you get back on your feet."

Lucifer may not be an expert in humans. And he may not like them better than any of his brothers. But even he knew she was asking him for sex in return. The way she was looking at him devouring him with her blue eyes, curling her red hair around her little finger, trying to make her sensual when she spoke were major clues.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

 "And that's how I started having sex with a rich woman who kept buying me everything I wanted as long as I kept fucking her." Lucifer's story was finished, but he was far from being done. "Then I realized. Why stop at one when there are many more single ladies who put their eyes on the hot single daddy? It's a business, a whole freaking industry."

Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it several times before finding his voice again. He didn't even know if he should be feeling sorry or roll on the floor laughing. Perhaps he'll do the latter when he goes back to Heaven. "In other words... you're a whore." The Archangel burst out laughing as soon as he said it. Lucifer? The Devil? A whore? Okay, if Heaven is not seeing this now then he can't wait to go back. 

"No." What he wouldn't give to have just a fragment of his powers right now and kill the little angel before him. "A whore gets paid to get fucked. I get paid to fuck. There is a great difference." There really was. "And." There was also a bonus. "They help me with the baby. Apparently, women melt at your feet if you have one." It was something that finally made Jack useful in the Devil's opinion.

"Aha..." The Archangel nodded, deep in thought. "...Can you hook me up with any of them? How pretty are they?"

"Around 6 or 7, but their money make up for it. And no, I will not let you steal my business..." He has to live out of something, right? And this is where things get interesting. "If you want it so badly, I suppose I could make an exception for my favorite little brother." Capital letters on favorite. Deals with the Devil are the best kind of deals one could make. "If you take him as well." He pointed to the infant his lap.

His brother gave him a stern look that reminded him a frightful lot of Michael. "What?" What was wrong with that? Wasn't that what he just said he wanted? "It's a simple double deal. Take the job and the kid as well or nothing at all."

"That reminds me why I came here in the first place." Gabriel said remembering his mission. Enough chit chat, although the beer was good, the kid was cute, this was fun and the best part of all was that he learned his brother was now a whore. Such a worthy trip to make, he can't wait to go back to Heaven and tell everyone what he learned. Angels will roll on clouds with laughter. "Father wants to make a deal with you for Jack."

"I'm listening." Lucifer's ears peeked interested. The Old Man wants to make amends as it appears? Well, it's His fault for the mess he is in. And the possibility to get rid of the kid and have dear old Dad go through what he is going at the moment? Bonus! Looking down at the baby, who sensed him and smiled at him, had him tear his gaze apart and look away just as quickly.

Lucifer's feeling strange things in his chest when the fledging smiles at him because he's doing it in all honesty and sincerity. No one ever smiled at him like that after his exile. Probably not even before, but he hardly remembers his time in Heaven anymore. He's growing attached to the Nephilim and that's not good! The faster he gets Jack away from him the better. 

"Father is willing to give you your powers back." Lucifer nearly dropped Jack off his lap. "At full level." His jaw fell open and his eyes went so wide they could fall out of the orbits anytime from now. "You will become the fallen angel you once were." That was expected. "But you will not go back to Hell if you do not wish for that." Huh? "You can go back or choose to continue living on Earth."

"Deal." He held out his hand to shake Gabriel's excitedly and impatiently. "Call Dad, let's do this. I'm all in!" The baby gurgled sharing his father's excitement just because he was excited.

"You haven't heard the rest." The Hell does the rest matter? As long as he gets his powers back no price is unworthy of paying! "If you accept the deal, then Jack has to die."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer didn't understand at first. Not that he didn't understand, because he did and any idiot would, as much as he didn't want to. "...What?" That had definitely taken him by surprise. The Old Man is a total hipster, all about peace and love. Why would he demand the death of a child? A small child no less, one who cannot walk or talk yet. This must be some kind of stupid prank, for he doesn't see Chuck piercing little Jack's chest ever happening.

"Nephilims are forbidden." Gabriel said firmly. He heard that so many times he got sick of it. "Father was stern on that matter. Last time He had to come on Earth Himself to kill one who threatened to bring the apocalypse and almost freed Amara from her cage. They are dangerous and they can be very easily turned in the wrong way. Your Nephilim, will be one day more powerful than you, doesn't that bother you?"

Lucifer looked down at the baby in his lap who had a sleepy gaze on his face. "I thought I could change him." He replied softly. "You know, train him, get him to do what I want." The thought of someone more powerful than him bothers him truly. Like a rash on his skin that he just needs to scratch. But Jack can be modeled. He has potential and he is truly a deadly weapon to use.

Lucifer had it all before his eyes. How he would rebel again against his Father with Jack by his side. How they would bring Heaven down together and destroy the humans on Earth. Take over the universe. How he would rule everything and everyone from his throne with his son at his left side. Getting his powers back would be terrific, ending his miserable human life. But that would mean his dreams would remain what they are.

"He's not a dog." But he's not going to be alive for much either which is why Gabriel doesn't bother with fierce protection of his nephew. "Brother you are evil, what if the baby takes after you and becomes worse? You will not be able to control him or take him down. The bigger and the older he grows the more powerful he gets. He will be able one day to defeat you with a snap of his fingers. Father wants no risks."

"Look at him, Gabe. He can't hurt a fly." Jack was... too sweet for that. Even as an infant. He's bubbly and playful, sweet and happy with the smallest things. Everything Lucifer was before being cast out of Heaven. No... actually, everything he was when it was just the four of them. Him, Michael, Raphael, and Gabe. After the next angel showed up, everything changed and things took a turn for the worst.

"That doesn't mean he will not kill them force them down people's throats one day." The Archangel interfered. "He seems like a good kid, very cute." Truly. "Definitely not yours in that department, that's all me." He was met with a disapproving, annoyed look as father and son titled their heads which he ignored. "But he needs to die. You can agree now and end this in a nice way. Or disagree and... end it terribly. For you and the kid."

"What's He going to do?" The fallen angel scoffed after hearing the last part. "Come down on Earth and take Jack Himself?" He would really like to see that happening. "He doesn't even have the guts to propose this deal to me in Person!" Proof? The Archangel before him. Suddenly he's not important enough to be visited, but the kid is? That's so unfair on so many levels!

"Don't test our Father." Gabriel advised him firmly. As much as he hates the one before him, they were brothers once and they loved each other. It's their history that keeps putting bumps in their roads, blocking them from reconnecting. "Or you forgot what happened the last time you rebelled against him?"

Lucifer looked away defeatedly. "Alright. Call Dad and let's just get this over with." And he gave his son an apologetic one as well. "I'm sorry pal. It was never meant to work out between us." He values his powers more than the fledgling on his lap and that cannot be changed. "Come on, try to get some sleep. That way you will not feel a thing when it happens." Is it bad that he did not want to be there when it happened?

"Actually... I'll take him there."

"Wow, wow, wow." Lucifer picked up Jack and backed away from his brother, holding out his free arm as protection when Gabe leaned in to take the baby. "Wow. No. Way." Hell fucking no. He felt his blood start to boil and his rage was growing at an alarming level. "We are doing this on my terms because this my child! Tell Him to get His almighty ass off His almighty chair and do the job Himself!"

"Brother, you know that's not how things work." He was annoyed that he had to repeat that. "Father comes only on occasions that really need him to be present, He cannot risk too many Earth comings." It felt like the same old boring speech over and over again. Good thing He stopped having children, the speech about welcoming a new angel into the family was terrible to hear. One would think it eases with time... but it doesn't.

"I don't care, brother!" He never spat the word 'brother' with so much hatred toward his younger sibling before. It took the angel by surprise as well. "If He's willing to kill my kid He will have to do it on my terms and that's it! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I will allow to be treated differently. I am still Lucifer, the only angel who had the guts to rebel, and you can't take that away from me."

A bit of who he was before he was humanized came back to him and he felt it. And Gabriel felt it and Jack felt it as well, startled by the sudden commotion and cool in the air, sensing the change of mood.

"Lucifer, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I have permission to use my powers on you if you refuse to cooperate. " After dying, being brought back only to be used again the last thing Gabriel wanted was to fight with his siblings. Not anymore.

The Devil took a defiant step forward. "Go ahead." He dared.

When the angel raised his hand, taking a combat position, a powerful explosion of the lamp beside him and the lightbulb above him had Gabriel shook and distracted enough for Lucifer to knock him out with one punch and make his escape all while still holding his son. "Jackie, did you do that?" Jack just snuggled into his chest, twice as tired than he was before. The babe fell into an immediate sleep.

Lucifer smirked. Yeah, that's right. No one goes for daddy's life.

"I think I started to like you. Don't let it stay just a thought."


	6. Chapter 6

"You are damn hard to find."

"And you are damn hard to lose." Lucifer retorted back. After his encounter with his brother, he expected to be found in a couple of days at max. A few weeks later, they met again. A different town with different people. The Devil was out in town, at the train station to pick a random destination to go at (that's how his trace was lost continuously) when Gabriel found him.

Baby Jack was pointing at different places on a map and Lucifer was circling them, completely unfazed and uninterested in his angelic brother. "Okay, buddy. That's enough places for now." He said folding the map, picking him up and settling him on his hip. "Time to do some adult things." He took in his brother's look. "But not the kind I was hoping for..."

"Trust me, you're not the thing I wanted to do either." A couple of girls he had missed dearly for their... good personalities are now somewhere making someone else feel good and there is the Archangel Gabriel... chasing his stupid stubborn big brother.

"So. Before you start telling me whatever heartfelt things Dad has to say or threats, wait until after I go to the bathroom." Lucifer said. "I'm nearly peeing myself here because someone." He gave Jack a pointed look. "Can't bear giving me a few minutes for myself." Seriously, how hard is it for the babe not to depend on him every second of his life? Apparently, it's impossible.

Gabriel made a face. "With the kid?" Lucifer just shrugged. Jack isn't capable yet of telling apart a lamp from a person, exlcuding his daddy, so there is no harm done in his opinion. "Come on, Lucifer. Give him to me, that's... that's just disgusting." On so many levels. When his brother backed away, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to run away with him, you deserve to have your goodbyes at least. I'm not like you." And he will never be.

Lucifer considered that very carefully and thoroughly before deciding to go with it. He was needing too bad to pee. "I'll be right back. If anything happens, I give you my permission to blow him up." Gabriel rolled his eyes again and picked up Jack. Once his brother was out of his sight the babe grew very squirmy and agitated, whimpering, and constantly turning around. Whimpering harder as his eyes took no sight of Lucifer.

"Hey..." Gabriel shifted Jack and made the babe look at him. "He'll be right back. You won't even remember he is gone..." But Jack was having none of it. He wanted his daddy and he began to cry when he realized his daddy left him. The Archangel felt so strange seeing someone crying for his brother's absence. Especially the same babe who after blowing the bulbs out and getting him knocked out, let him know mentally that he's sorry.

Because he was unable to speak yet.

When Lucifer returned finally, happier and emptier, his good mood dropped on spot. Gabriel was surrounded by a group of college girls, tourists most likely, and Jack was crying his eyes out. "The Hell is going on here?" Baby Jack held out his arms and leaned towards Lucifer as much he could. The moment he found himself in his father's warm arms once again, his crying came to an end and clung on to him as much as his small body allowed him to.

"Awww. He just wanted his daddy." One of the girls cooed, watching the scene, rubbing Gabe's shoulder comfortingly. When he approached them with the crying baby asking for help, they were more than happy to do so. All three of them worked previously as nannies (bonus), but neither managed to calm the infant. Later, they understood that all he wanted was his father. And their hearts melted at that.

"But you are still the best uncle." The other was quick to add, looking at him like a puppy at its master. Nothing was sexier than a caring uncle. Dads are boring because all they can talk about is their kids or their ex. Or worse. They can't forget their ex and start acting pathetically. So boring. Uncles were so much more fun. Although she had to admit... the daddy was nuclear hot.

"Yes, you are." The third affirmed. Then it was like Lucifer never existed because all their attention was on his little brother, who apparently, was the ' **Uncle of The Year'** winner award. Gabe acted decent and calm, walking away with the girls, pretending Lucifer didn't exist as well. The Devil would have felt very insulted (and will do that later) if it weren't for the munchkin in his arms who was frustrating him to no end.

"By Dad's name. I can't have a single moment for myself with you, can I?" Not even a bathroom break. He had to use the shower when Jack was sleeping. He had to sleep when Jack was sleeping. It's infernal what he has to go through every day. Looking up, ignoring the weird looks cast at him, he chuckled bitterly. "Can you believe it? The harder I push him away, the closer he tries to get to me. It's like he's doing this on purpose!"

"Then we might be of aid." Lucifer gave an annoyed sigh as he looked at the two men in suits talking to him. Exactly what he needed more.

"Angels." He spat out. "You dress so ugly and you look so ugly, even as a human I can tell you apart. Good thing I can't smell you anymore."

"Charming as always." So, Satan hasn't lost his spirit. Yet. "We were sent by your Father to retrieve the child in your arms." Lucifer's grip on Jack tightened. "Restrain and there will be consequences." The mission must be completed and the Nephilim must be taken down.

"That's too bad. I'm kinda starting to get attached to this little guy." Turning Jack to face the two angels, Lucifer held him up so their cheeks were at the same level. "Look, notice any similarities?" He grinned, pointing at himself and his son, planning to stall them as much as possible. _How come Gabriel disappears when you need him the most? He gets that from Dad._

"Enough games Lucifer." One angel stepped up. "We'll have you know that we were granted permission to use our powers if you do not cooperate."

"Yeah, right." He held up a finger in the air when they both took a step forward. "We are in public, there are humans around as well as cameras. And you may not know that, but I am around for longer than you are. Exposing the celestial family is forbidden, you can't do anything to me." A smirk made its way onto his lips and he knew he had them where he wanted. "But I? I've never been the one to follow the rules."

Turning to look at his baby, Lucifer used one single phrase, knowing he will be understood and listened to. "Jackie, you know what to do." Stuffing his fist into his mouth, little Jack took one look at the two angels before his eyes took a golden glow. The roof of the train began to fall as the ground beneath their feet began to shake. People ran screaming for their lives, quickly spreading in one thousand directions.

When a bigger part of the roof dropped, Lucifer got down and rolled away, clutching Jack to his chest. In the mass of people, he was soon lost to the angels. Getting on the railway, by his estimated calculus, a train should pass by without stopping in a couple of minutes. If he catches it, then he and Jack are as good as gone. "Stop right there!" Ah, too much for a happy ending? One could hope.

He turned to them unphased. "You call me the bad guy, but you're supposed to be in there helping people to... I don't know... keep living?" And yet they still followed him.

"That thing needs to be destroyed." Both look shaken up, their clothes ripped, shocked by what they just witnessed. This was far more than what they expected.

Lucifer's light mood evaporated as water under the sun. "That thing is my son. Call him a thing one more time and I'll do to you what Jack just did to that train station." He was an Archangel once! Rightful ruler of Hell! And damn it all if he'll ever let some pesky lower class angels live with the impression that they can overpower him!

"It's an abomination. Call for backup. Call for-" One angel spoke to the other grabbing his shoulders, shaking him. They needed help from Father himself. The Nephilim was far too powerful at his small state. They needed help... but they will not live to receive it. The angel who spoke left his back unwatched and a sharp blade penetrated his chest. The bright light appeared and disappeared as Gabriel pulled his blade back.

"Boy, was he annoying." And he was happy to shut him up. "Why is it that you angels just talk and talk and keep talking, but never do shit?" He asked the only angel left, stepping over the dead body, approaching him. The smaller thing backed away. Cowering in fear on the inside, but refusing to show it.

"Gabriel, I'm afraid you have mistaken your team. You picked the wrong side."

"Oh, no." Gabe shook his head. "I picked right, buddy." It dawned on the angel that no matter what, he was doomed... doomed and betrayed. Gabe took a final step forward. "And now... you are in my way." He drew the blade into the other's chest as well, making it a quick painless death.

Lucifer did not that have the time to question how or why. He simply said. "Teleport us in that train." As it was just passing by, almost hitting them, missing them by an inch as Gabe snapped his fingers. They woke up inside it, a nice compartment too. Setting down his bag with a tired sigh, too eventful day for a human, it was then when Lucifer noticed something he should have noticed much earlier.

"Hey... Jack? Buddy?" Gabe turned his head and approached them. The baby's eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his head was too light constantly swooning around. "Jack? Jack!" Lucifer pushed his brother away and opened the compartment's door shouting for anyone to hear. "Is there a doctor in here? We need a doctor!" Pulling one worker who was passing by, he grabbed her and told her strictly to bring someone medically trained.

Rushing back inside Lucifer picked up his son, who seemed much more unconscious than conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright. By the next stop, we should be... somewhere."

"Brilliant." Gabriel retorted. "You're a genius!" How come he hasn't thought of that? All hail Lucifer!... Then his attention went to the fledgling in his brother's arms who yawned tiredly. And so did the Devil's.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Baby Jack just wrapped his small arms around his father's neck and rested his head against the other's shoulder. "You want to take a nap? Okay, then... But if you fall asleep, make sure to wake up too." It would be humiliating for him to lose Jack now. He doesn't see any good, or at least acceptable, outcome for himself if the boy dies now.

It was a long moment of silence before one spoke again where the only noise was made by the train's wheels... Where Gabe saw for the first time affection from Lucifer, who rubbed his son's back, gently rocking him as he slept. "You love him..." He muttered incredulously. He had to admit he had his own doubts, but... it's all in his eyes. He fell for the babe.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and held back a scoff. "I love his powers." He punctuated the word 'powers'. "The way he blew up that roof? What's there not to like? Imagine what he'll be able to do once he grows up!" _Imagine what I'll be able to do with him once he grows up. The galaxy will be mine. The child is the best and at the same time the worst thing that's ever happened to him._

"Right." Gabe nodded, not buying it in the least. "Keep lying to yourself, you're the best at that." Once you start to know one like his big brother, it's really easy to separate his lies from his truths. Even easier to tell when he's lying and when he's not... or maybe the Archangel just knew him too well. After all, they used to be the closest brothers after things with Michael fell apart.

"Why are you even here?" Lucifer asked, changing the subject. "Last time I checked, you were ready to take me down. Now, you're here thinking you're helping me... why?" He was more than interested to find out exactly why Gabriel from all of his brothers chose not only to save him but to stay with him as well. The Big Guy certainly won't like that.

"He's changing you brother. That's why I stayed." There was no point in lying. Really. For the first time in eons, he was witnessing his big brother caring for someone else other than himself... Gabe wants to keep it that way. "This fledgling might be your redemption. I will protect you both for as long as I can." Because their Father will not change His mind about keeping Jack alive, as it appears, they will have to be on the run for a very very long time.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the Archangel. "You fell for him, didn't you?" He called out. You can't lie to the inventor of lies. Surprisingly, the other did not deny it.

"How can I not to? He's like a mini-me!" The Devil had some good arguments on how Jack was not. If he was a mini something, he was a mini Satan. A Satan in the making. "How did you even survive this long? How are you doing so well when you have next to nothing? I had an on-going bet and thanks to you, I lost it."

"Simple." Lucifer laid down on the bed, holding Jack against his chest. "I called my ladies for help." He grinned at his brother. "They were very willing to come to my aid, financially speaking, once I told them my A+ family is trying to take my kid away." And paused to sigh dramatically. "No one gets me like they do..."

Gabriel didn't know whether to laugh or to snap. Luckily, before he could do anything else, his brother spoke again.

"Listen. I'm tired and not in the mood to fight with you anymore... Actually, I'm not in the mood to talk to you anymore either, so I'll take a nap. Be a good wife and wake me up once we reach civilization again." There wasn't a medic on that train, only a person who had the minimum training done. His advice was to get Jack to the nearest urban hospital.

The door slid open and an officer walked inside. "Good evening sirs. Your tickets, please."

The boys hesitated. Lucifer rubbed Jack's back and turned to his brother. "It's not like I can show him my ticket when you have it. By the way, does he need one?"

"No, children under 5 years of age are allowed to travel for free."

"Right, then." Gabriel stood up and approached the officer "Here they are." Poking the officer's forehead with his pointy and middle finger, the Archangel watched him fall back and his head turned sideways with eyes that glowed for a split of second before he turned around and went to the next compartment wishing them a good night. "Aaand don't come back." Gabe said closing back the door. "For your own good."

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Whimpers... pained cry... and another voice shushing... Lucifer woke up to these sounds. Startled at first when he no longer saw Jack sprawled on his chest, he was ready to jump from the bed. Then he saw Gabe holding his son... and he relaxed back with a tired groan. "Get him to shut up or get away with him." A man needs to sleep eight hours a day at least. A man with a baby only dreams of getting past four.

"The kid's in pain, you idiot." Gabe replied calmly. Keeping a nice vibe for his nephew. "He can't help it."

"Whatever..." Wait a minute! "How are you holding him and not getting a tantrum?"

"That's because he trusts me." The Archangel said, trying to feed his nephew from a baby bottle. "Once you get his trust he lets you hold him. He shunned me away at first because he thought I was trying to hurt you two." Now, Jack and his uncle were official besties. "I wonder if I can turn him around and have him cry when he's in your arms."

Lucifer scoffed and looked outside the window. The night turned to day, but he had no idea where they were. Too tired to care anymore... "Sit down and hold him in your lap. He likes to be fed like that."

"If he would only eat. I figured he must be hungry since he's a baby, but so far he refused anything I tried to give him."

That's not right. Lucifer himself was hungry. He could only imagine the hunger Jack was feeling. "Hey baby, what's wrong with you?" The infant turned his head as if he didn't recognize his daddy anymore, but the Devil he truly was, and hid his face in his uncle's chest. "That's not normal..." A strange sensation took filled the father's chest. Panick? Fear? "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, I'll have this fixed. Come on, we get off at the next station." Picking up his bag, the three men got off the train once it came to a stop. "His problem is not a human one, if anything, it has to do with his supernatural side. So, I called a favor from an expert." From the people going around, some hurrying to get on the train, some relaxed now that their journey came to an end, a figure stood out.

Despite all the humans moving, this one wasn't. A male with dark hair and brown eyes was watching them intensely. Lucifer didn't need to have powers to recognize, even as a human, a family member when he saw one. "...Raphael?"


	8. Chapter 8

"The Hell are you doing here?"

"I called him." Gabriel replied getting between the two of them. "Jack needs immediate medical attention, he's on the verge here and Raphael is the only one who can fix him." Aside from the lack of food craving, the Nephilim presented strange behavior. Looking around as if he recognized nothing and no one for a moment before concentrating on remembering.

Not to mention how his tiredness last night lead to unconsciousness. For the Archangels, it wouldn't take more than a few days to recover but Jack was not an Archangel. Not entirely. And he wasn't even a grown angel. Raphael used to be the head of their nursery back in Heaven... if there is anyone who can tell what's wrong and have a solution for it, then it's their brother.

"Just when I started to like you, you go around and do something stupid. Just like that." Lucifer spat at Gabe, holding Jack close to his chest. He turned to Raphael with hate in his eyes. "Stay away from my kid, you crazy son of a bitch." No way he will let that maniac near his baby boy. It's just another plan to bring Jack down and he will not stand for it.

"Lucifer. If I may..." Raphael took a tempting step forward, but his brother took one back.

"No, you may not." Then he turned to his other brother. "What the hell were you thinking?" Just a few hours ago he promised to protect them. This is not protection sparing them from one evil and turning them in the direction of another.

"Brother, I've changed." Raphael spoke, a pleading note in his tone to be believed. "Father resurrected me and helped me put things into perspective, sort out my feelings and my priorities. You weren't there to witness it, but Gabriel was. This is why he trusted me with your secret son. And you have my word that I wish not to harm him, but to care for him. I came alone. No one knows I'm here."

"Stay. Away." Lucifer growled, pulling Jack even closer to him. "I don't care what kind of spell you put inside his head, but that will not work on me! I'd rather face any other angel than you." Just when things started to look bright, then turned dark again. "Get the hell away from me. Both of you." He doesn't need Gabe. And he certainly doesn't need Raphael. He and Jack can manage on their own just like they have done so far.

"He'll come around." Gabe put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, who couldn't tear his eyes of his older brother's retreating form. Back turned to them, backpack on his shoulder and baby in his arms. "Give him some time... Wanna go and catch a movie?"

"Sure." Raphael still was unsure. Was it right to leave their brother alone? His little brother pushed him forward.

"You'll love it, it has Tom Hiddleston in it."

* * *

 "Hey, you! Come here and do your thing."

"Excuse me?" As a nurse, Rachel had seen a lot of things at the hospital. From dead people to new people entering the world. Crying people, either of sadness or happiness. Rarely she had seen someone is not exactly... normal. And the moment the strange middle-aged guy busted in, went to her directly, practically throwing his kid in her arms, she instantly had him labeled mentally as crazy.

"My son is sick." Lucifer said simply, gesturing to the boy. "Fix him." He was in a hurry. He wanted to have Jack be well again so they could leave the town without trail. Considering the terrible things humanity has done to the last good creation, he is considering more and more moving into the countryside, far, far away from them.

The nurse blinked at him, opened her mouth to say something but closed it and focused on the baby shoved in her arms instead. Guiding him to a room, she laid the boy on the bed and began to check him over while asking the protocol questions. "How old is he?" Much to her shock, it took him some time to think it over. She tried again. "Date of birth?" Wait, he knew that one!

"May 18th." He answered, proud of himself. What kind of father doesn't know his son's birth date? "He's also male and his name is Jack."

"Marvelous." He had a feeling she was ironic when she said it. "That's strange. His body temperature is over the normal, yet he's shivering." She knew her hands were cool, but he nearly backed away from her like she had spent her morning in a freezer or something. "I want to try something..." Lucifer and Jack titled their heads to see what she was preparing.  

Jack paled when she saw the thing in her hand. Especially the sharp needle. And became very scared when the nurse approached him with that thing. "This is meant to tire him a bit, so he can have better rest for a few nights or at least tonight." She explained to the father who was absolutely oblivious to the baby's reactions. "Could you...?" Everyone has kids these days. Some parents should be forbidden by law.

Lucifer noticing finally his son's teary eyes, like they were pleading him not to let her do it, leaned in towards him taking the small hand into his. "Hey... hey, look at me." He said softly. The other hand reached up to cup the chubby cheeks and wipe the fallen tears. "This will sting just for a second, but you will feel better afterward. You can do this buddy, you're stronger than a needle."

The hand left his cheek to cup the back of the babe's head, bringing it closer to him with their foreheads almost touching. "You know I'd never hurt you." Not on purpose at least. Who the heck harms a potential war weapon? No. You care for it like it's your own baby. Blinking up, seeing the nurse move away, she mouthed to him that it was done... How did she...?

"I have soft hands." Rachel replied. It's not the first time she gets that look and not the last either. "The diagnosis would be that... well, he presents the sign of an over-worked person but he's just a baby. This doesn't make any sense." Lucifer's eyes widened in realization. _His powers_. He must have over-used them when he saved them from the angels.

"Well, thanks." Lucifer said loudly, rolling back down Jack's sleeve of his blouse. "You have been of great help. We'll be on our way now. Here, buy yourself something nice." He tosses at her a coin and winked. What a generous soul he has gained as a human. Picking up Jack, the bag over his shoulder (which contained his and Jack's clothes and other stuff) ready to storm out of the building.

"Wait, I can't let you go like that!" Damn... If he made it for a run now, would she stay back or follow him?

"Yes, you can." Lucifer said, gesturing with his free arm. "You stay still while I walk out through the door." It wasn't that hard.

The nursed raised her hands up to her chest level eyes locked on his son. "No, what I mean is... his heart beats are slow, his breathing is heavy... his pulse doesn't match the beats... it's like there are two people inside one body and one of them got shut down and reawakened. I need to send him to a professional." She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure as hell that _he_ had something to do with it.

"Wow, lady. Stay back. I said I got this." Lucifer held up his arm as an obstacle between the two of them taking a step back, pulling Jack closer to him.

"Oh, please." Rachel scoffed. It seems like no one ever called the dude out for his mistakes. Well, no more. "You're terrible for him. You don't know your own son's age, you hardly remember when he was born. Now, it's not my business to mend in. But from the hour I've spent around you two, I can honestly say that he's clearly better off without you."

"You're right..." Lucifer growled. She won't be the first human he'd murder and certainly not the last. Accusing him of... those things. Maybe he doesn't have it now, but he will make sure to buy a bloody blade and start stabbing people who think themselves above him. "It's none of your business." He let Jack down slowly and his bag. Approaching her, he didn't hesitate for another second, grabbed her by the head and smashed it against the counter.

Taking his baby and his things back, and whatever amount of money she had in her wallet, he quietly left her office with a casual low whistle and normal walk. Everything was fine... until the next patient entered that room and let out a loud shriek. Lucifer cursed under his breath as security guards ran past him and he rushed out of the hospital. He hid in the first alleyway he ran into and focused his thoughts.

"Gabe. If you hear me right now, I could really use you Archangelic help... I think I fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: The heart beats not matching the pulse was written on purpose. That was Jack trying to fake a normal beating heart so he wouldn't be forced to have that injection. And that's why the nurse got so freaked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Our brother is calling for us." Raphael said turning to his little brother. An accusing and expectant tone in his voice for his brother's obvious uninterest despite hearing the prayer loud and clear.

"I know." Gabriel said, eyes stuck on the giant screen, casually eating his popcorn. Raphael's stern look didn't leave him alone. "Tom Hiddleston hasn't appeared yet and I didn't pay to watch Lucifer." The argument did not go unheard as they were shushed by a couple sitting behind them. Seeing the trickster in no rush to raise from his seat and aid their brother, Raphael rolled his eyes and left the cinema.

Going out through the back door, he teleported himself to the place where the prayer was made. He was met with a distressed looking older brother so unlike his usual self. Raphael knew he came in time. "I asked for Gabe." Ah, there was the brother he knew. If Raphael had any worry, it vanished. "Where is Gabe? I asked for Gabe." 

"You got me instead." He could tell this was not what Lucifer had hoped for. "I can aid you just as well as Gabriel, but only if you allow me." All he asked for... was a chance to demonstrate he had redeemed himself. He was a changed man who wished only to be family again with his three brothers, to be just as they were in the beginning and not the strangers they are now.

He couldn't express his hopefulness when he noticed Lucifer was actually considering his offer. "Fine." The Devil spat despised with himself that he had lowered to this... accepting the madman's help. Only because Raphael's healing abilities were Jack's only hope of surviving the night. He quickly filled his brother with the events that occurred after they parted ways.

"Lucifer." Raphael groaned loudly. Pinching his nose, he was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Why did you try to give the Nephilim human medicine?" It was only meant to hurt him more, even if he is half human. "Haven't you paid any attention during our lessons?" Beings born out of celestials do not respond to every human factor.

The Devil rolled his eyes, already regretting not praying harder to get Gabe there. "Well, excuse me for not remembering lessons from _eons_ ago as I remember Wendy's show." Lucifer replied sharply before realizing what he had just divulged.

A moment of silence.

"You watch Wendy's show?"

Raphael tried to keep a straight face.

An embarrassed blush covered the Devil's face, thankfully unseen because of the darkness. "She's mean, shades everyone without apologizing and does it with class while looking fabulous. What's there not to like about her?" He babbled in one breath, then changed quickly the subject hoping it will never be brought in discussion ever again. "How about healing my son? Like, now?"

Raphael coughed and took a diplomatic position. And if he cracked a smile every now and then, it went unnoticed. "Yes, of course." And he held out his arms. "If I may?" Lucifer hesitated. "Actually, give me a second." Closing his eyes, he summoned a very annoyed Archangel.

"Seriously?" Gabriel glared at them both. "Tom literally just appeared on the screen, someone better be dying or in need of a beating." He secretly hoped it was the second option because he was in the mood for some ass kicking and being a total badass while doing it.

"Gabe, I need you to sneak into that hospital and delete from the security room every proof that me and Jack were ever there."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Meet with us a couple of hours later. Bring with you holy oil and liquid frankincense." Raphael spoke, the younger sibling nodded and disappeared just as quickly as he came. The Archangel turned to his older brother and checked his watch. "Wherever you're staying at currently, head us there." Every second from now was precious and mustn't be wasted uselessly.

Once they reached his hotel room, Raphael immediately went into the bathroom and turned the water on. "Your son has not been baptized yet. By doing that we'll give him the protection he needs until he can manage on his own. It will be easier to hide him this way. Brother... we need to do this right. And I need you to trust me. Keep in mind that your son's life is at stake."

The former Archangel might not trust him or even like him or even stand being present in the same room... but he seems to care a great deal for his son, refusing their Father's offer and running away with the fledgling. Gabe was right. Maybe there was still hope for him, maybe the Nephilim is to be his redemption. Lucifer fidged. He looked down at Jack wanting nothing more in that moment just to cradle the boy and sing him to sleep.

"Just... just save my son. Okay? And we'll talk later." The vulnerability, the weaknesses of being human, never felt more powerful than they did in that moment. The incapability to help the infant who needed him now more than ever.

The Archangel held the babe determined to make this right. "I'll do everything that's in my power to protect you both. I give you my word."

With a brilliant synchronization, Gabriel returned right then. He seemed to be fine, physically speaking, but a little shaken too. "By Dad, Luci... this kid really loves you." He handed over the requested objects to his brother and went to get out the towels, guessing they were about to baptize their nephew. "Kid sent a shock wave, wiped out everything on cameras for the last twelve hours."

The Devil looked at his boy, who was half awake and half out, making slow movements, quiet, his usual playful-self gone as if he never existed. "How do you know for sure?" He asked quietly. No one ever loved him like that. If Dad really loved him, then He wouldn't have banished him. If his brothers really loved him, then they wouldn't have turned against him. No one loves him for real, which is why he doesn't believe Gabriel.

He messes up just one time and he pays for it for the rest of eternity. His demons, Satanists, their love is fake. Robotic like. Programmed to love him and worship him. So why should he believe that Jack's acts are made out of genuine love? After all, without Lucifer, Jack's as good as dead. Nobody loves _him,_ what they all love is _using_ him for their own selfish needs and wishes.

The youngest sibling in the room wanted to punch the daylights out of the eldest. "We'll clear that later." Raphael's voice cut through the silence like a knife, entering his healer mood. "For now, let's focus on the child."

Lucifer nodded in return. "Begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, when Lucifer is talking about himself and Jack he always says 'Me and Jack.' This was done on purpose as Lucifer still puts himself first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italic words are in Enochian

Gabriel ventured inside the hospital as he went to every bar on Earth. Bursting through the doors to make his presence known. But he was completely ignored. The commotion everyone was in made them ignore him entirely as he did not present any pain visually, no bleeding, no arm or leg cut off, which meant it will be much easier for him to find the Security Room than he thought it would be.

"What's going on?" He asked one nurse. The first one his eyes landed on. "I came to visit a friend of mine, what happened?" At the way he manages to look and sound so concerned, so genuinely, when in reality he couldn't care less, Gabe starts considering taking acting classes. An Oscar doesn't sound too bad.

"By any chance, you're not talking about Rachel. Are you?" The nurse asked him, voice praying he wasn't searching for the woman she thought he was.

"Yeah, that's her." Who the hell was Rachel? "We... were supposed to go out tonight. She didn't show up and I got worried." Oh, wait. He doesn't even know if she's married. Or single. Or even straight.

The nurse obviously hated giving bad news. In his opinion, he had chosen a bad job for that. "I'm sorry to inform you that she might not leave this place for a while. And I don't mean it in the way that she'll be working double shifts, something... strange... happened to her."

"Meaning?" He could see the confusion on their faces. Definitely something supernatural, Gabriel concluded.

"Well, we found her bleeding on the floor with a head injury." She informed him, then leaned in as if about to share a secret. "But that's not the strange part, the power went down. When we went to check the security cameras we realized the footage was deleted for the last twelve hours."

"Strange indeed." The Archangel muttered before leaving again to get the holy oil and frankincense from a nearby church (also, how convenient is that an American church had some original holy oil vials and he doesn't need to fly to Jerusalem anymore?), laughing at the irony of how close the buildings were one to another. Yet he couldn't help but wonder... _Just how powerful is my nephew?_

* * *

 "If he can do these type of things by now, no wonder why Dad wants to take him down."

"More reason to keep him safe." Lucifer said, without taking his eyes off his son, speaking more to himself than to his brothers. He still had trouble trusting them. "Alright. How do we do this dance? What are the steps?"

Entering his Healer mood, Raphael began the what he liked to call _'protocol'_ informing. He highly doubts that Gabe or Lucifer remember anything from their lessons. "Baptizing any infant is hurtful for them. The sin of Adam and Eve is atoned destroying the evil inside of them, their bodies being weak by nature do no take that pain kindly."

Lucifer took a sharp breath knowing what's coming next. "I'm afraid given that he is your son, this will be a lot more painful to him than the other infants." He knew pain... and he didn't wish it to his son. Maybe to one of his brothers and a few humans he knows, but not to Jack. Jack hasn't done anything wrong to him.

Gabriel patted his back in an attempt to ease the situation. "It's gotta get worse before it gets better. Right?" The man next to him was a total pain in the ass, the sickness that as soon as you get rid of it, it comes back to you, but damn if he didn't love him. Eons and eons of hate and separation could not destroy completely the love they used to have for each other.

"Right." Raphael nodded, encouraging him. "After baptizing him, Gabriel and I will give him our blessing and everything will be much easier after that."

The former Archangel wanted to know. "How?" He wanted to know in order to balance his options, to determinate whether this is the right thing to do or not.

"For instance. He will heal faster if he takes any damage. He will be able to use his powers for a longer period of time without exhausting him as they do now. His grace will level up making easier for protective spells to be cast on him or for him to cast spells when he grows older. Not to mention that his wings will get stronger as well."

Hearing that, Lucifer furrowed his brows before breaking into a small smile. One that was growing into a bigger one the more he looked at his boy, a sense of pride filling his chest. "He... he has wings?" This was definitely a surprise.

"Oh, yeah. You may not be able to see them, but we certainly are." Gabriel replied, gesturing to himself and the other Archangel before turning to his nephew to tickle his neck cooing down at him. "And they are the cutest things ever." Jack giggled, his small hands trying to push away the bigger ones, only succeeding to get tickled harder.

With a polite cough, Raphael interrupted the moment. They can have cute moments together later, now they have some business do in order to have the cute moments together later for sure. Laying his hand in the water, fingers creating small waves from one side to another he began chanting an ancient spell in Enochian to turn the simple water into Holy Water.

**_"We thank you, almighty God, for the gift of water to sustain, refresh and cleanse all life. Over water, the Holy Spirit moved in the beginning of creation. Through water, You led the children of Israel from slavery in Egypt to freedom in the Promised Land. In water Your Son Jesus received the baptism of John and was anointed by the Holy Spirit as the Messiah, the Christ, to lead us from the death of sin to newness of life."_ **

"I forgot all about that dude. How is he?" Lucifer whispered to Gabriel. The two of them were standing behind, letting their brother do his job while catching up with the latest gossips.

"Boring as ever." Gabe replied rolling his eyes. Definitely their Father's son. On the other hand... "But Mary? Hot as ever." Although the temptation is giant, banging a hot virgin woman, the weirdness of sleeping with a woman who birthed his half-brother was just as big. Maybe if they have a couple of drinks first?

Raphael looked up at them sternly (which reminded them both of Michael terribly and how he looked at them whenever they did something bad), waiting for them to remain silent first before continuing the spell.

_**"We thank you, Father, for the water of baptism. In it, we are buried with Christ in his death. By it, we share in his resurrection. Through it, we are reborn by the Holy Spirit. Therefore, in joyful obedience to Your Son, we baptize into his fellowship those who come to him in faith. Now sanctify this water that, by the power of Your Holy Spirit, they may be cleansed from sin and born again. Renewed in Your image, may they walk by the light of faith and continue for ever in the risen life of Jesus Christ our Lord; to whom with You and the Holy Spirit be all honor and glory, now and for ever."** _

_**"Now and for ever."** _ The other two repeated in one voice. Lucifer had to admit, he was surprised by Raphael. The spells are much more difficult to make when made in the original language, require more time and effort, but the result is much better than any other counterpart in Latin. He shouldn't be doing this, yet here he is.

Gabriel let out a long groan and the other Archangel looked up as well. "Ah, great. More angels." Sliding out of his sleeve his Archangel Blade, Gabe took a steady hold of it. "Stay here and finish this. You... don't die." Lucifer gave him a thumb up with his best bitch face. "I'll deal with them!"


	11. Chapter 11

"The last two that attacked us? By killing them, didn't we kill them... all?" Lucifer was surprised to hear of more angels, knowing very well about their almost extinct status. He honestly believed that when Gabe killed the last two he literally killed the last two angels in existence. What doesn't surprise him at all is that they keep coming for his son even though they know that the others who had tried had died. 

"Father didn't only bring us back." Raphael replied. "He also made you a human, brought Michael back to Heaven and started recreating angels." And at that very moment, he came to a conclusion. "Now that I think of it, He really stepped up His role." In a matter of months, he managed to do a succession of things that took him tens of thousands of years in the past.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Please. He's trying to kill my son. He does the things He does only because there is a good outcome for Him." How come nobody else sees that? "Almighty God scared of a bloody baby." He mumbled under his breath, looking at his son. "And not just a baby... His own grandchild." But then again He tried to take down His own son. His, supposedly, favorite son.

"Not that I'm taking our Father's side." That's what people say when they are about to take someone's side. "But the last Nephilim that came to our attention nearly succeeded in freeing our aunt if I remember correctly. Father, Himself, had to come down to Earth to stop that. Jack is not just any other Nephilim, brother, he is your son. That makes him very dangerous. One day, he will be stronger than you. Possibly equal to Michael if not stronger."

The last Nephilim, daughter of a lesser angel, had enough power to put up a good fight with an Archangel if either of them attacked alone. Amara was almost released if weren't for Chuck to come down and put an end to it... and to her life as well. She was a dangerous weapon, used by smart people, getting worse as days passed. Evil. Jack? Sweet baby Jack was not just any other Nephilim.

Son of a former Archangel, nephew of the other three, grandson of God, great nephew of the Darkness. His powers will be above what one can imagine, beyond comprehension. If fallen into the wrong side, or hands, he could destroy the Earth single-handedly if he wished. Back in Heaven, Raphael often heard what the angels called his nephew... the Antichrist. They say the Antichrist is here and he needs to be taken down.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared of that smile." The Devil faked a shiver, irony obvious in his voice. "Definitely a killing machine with innocent eyes. He is probably plotting right now how to kill us all, but he's playing dumb and cute." Laying Jack on the changing table and he began to undress his baby until he was left only in his diaper. Raphael poured the frankincense in the water and handed over his brother the Holy Oil.

While the Archangel continued to prepare the water for the ceremony, lighting up six candles out of seven, the Devil continued to prepare his son. " ** _God claims you as His own. Receive the sign of the cross._** " Making the sign on his son's forehead, the Holy Oil burned the baby's skin before it disappeared. Jack wailed, screaming as if a demon just entered and left his body.

"What the hell?" Lucifer's eyes burned with rage, demanding an explanation. The building would have quivered under it if he still had his powers. He was not told he was going to make his kid scream and he did not appreciate that! His mind started to race with thoughts of betrayal, coming from his brothers he wouldn't be surprised.

"I told you, this will be very painful for him. He is not just any other child." Raphael said calmly. He needed his brother to be the same for the sake of their Nephilim. "Do that two more times and wait for me. More angels showed up and I need to help Gabriel." Gabe wouldn't betray him, right? He was the smallest and the sweetest out of the four. The one who wanted the family to be whole again.

Lucifer took a sharp breath and made the sign again. " ** _God claims you as His own. Receive the sign of the cross_**." Jack screamed. He screamed. It wasn't the ' _I'm hungry_.' scream or the _'I need my diaper changed now_.' or _'I'm screaming because it's the middle of the night and it's much too quiet and my daddy is sleeping too well.'_ It was a legitimate scream of pain, one that almost made him drop the Holy Oil.

"Hang in there." Jack waved his hands when he saw Holy Oil near him again trying to get it away from him. "One more, okay? Buddy, just one more." Lucifer whispered encouragingly. "Trust daddy. Daddy isn't going to hurt you. You know that right?" Those beautiful blue eyes were red and filled with tears of pain and fear. The Devil swallowed. " ** _Good claims you as His own. Receive the sign of the cross."_**

Lucifer immediately put aside the Holy Oil and took his baby in his arms to comfort him. "It's okay. It's okay. It's over now." He soothed the crying infant hugging him to his chest. "You did great, you did so great. You made me so proud, my strong little star. My perfect little soldier." And kissed the falling tears, humming softly to calm him down, soothing himself as well that the worst has passed.

"I did not need your help, brother, I had everything under control." Gabriel's voice signaled that his brothers had returned. The Archangel stopped when he saw the Devil cradling his child to his chest looking the most 'father and son' that they are since their nephew's birth. "Are we interrupting something?" Lucifer shook his head separating from his son.

"I told you he loves the kid." The Messenger whispered to Raphael.

Lucifer made a face. "Shut up." He wanted to have the subject change. "What's next? The bathing?" If at the beginning he was certain he wanted Jack out of his life, in the present he considers his son's feelings and chooses to give him little to no affection so he can't get attached. So, when Lucifer will betray him, Jack by then will have seen that move coming.

"The bathing." Raphael nodded. "To purify his body from Adam and Eve's sin. But before that..." Conjured in his palm, a very small grape appeared no bigger than the size of the pinky finger's nail. In the other, a teaspoon. "It's from Heaven, its sweet taste should encourage Jack to continue. We are almost done." Squeezing it carefully, the juice filled the teaspoon.

Raphael held it to the babe's lips, who took it and smiled, liking its sweet taste. Jack cooed happily, his pain long forgotten. The Archangel smiled as well. In a world filled with blood and violence, murder and betrayals, families slaying each other worse than enemies... the Nephilim was a breath of fresh air. The hope for a better future. And a cute addition to the family.

He was tired of being the handsome one of the family. Jack takes that from him. Nothing from his Afro-American vessels, but from his true vessel, the one that he has returned to. It was quite the real deal back in the day. Many females whom he had witnessed throwing themselves at Gabriel, with his true vessel, Raphael could easily have them worship the ground he walks on.

Jack looked around for his father, smiling when his eyes landed on him, holding out his arm at him wanting to be held again like he was before. His brows furrowed and his arm dropped his body, head turning away, as he began to cough. It did not stop after a few moments, it grew worse. He was no longer just coughing, but gasping for air as his throat seemed to close, skin reddening visibly.

"...Jackie?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard a baby coughing? It's terrible.
> 
> Enochian is in bold and italic.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's happening to him?" Lucifer roared, grabbing Raphael by the collar of his shirt, eyes blazing with rage. Shaking, mind already set that this was a betrayal of the trust he had reluctantly put in his brother. The only thing that could make this even worse would be the appearance of his Father. Shoving the Archangel aside, he took his son in his arms.

"His body is rejecting our work. All I have given him so far are nothing but Holy." He mentioned earlier that for Jack, the baptism will be harder for him to accept than it is with the other infants. But even the Healer was surprised by how harder it is for him. Poor thing, unable to speak or walk, already going to a pain much worse than he can handle. One can only imagine if it is for him like that now, what the future holds...

Jack's coughing did not stop, tears were falling again from his eyes. He would probably scream his lungs out if he could, but his throat was busier attempting to push out the Heavenly juice he just drank. "He's going to choke if we don't do anything soon." Gabriel said alarmed. After everything he went through, going against His Father, choosing his brother's side, Jack could not die now. It was simply out of discussion.

"Fear not because I have the solution. As you have said brother, it has to get worse before it gets better." Convinced that his brother will not let the boy separate from his strong embrace, the Archangel said. "Pour the Holy Water over his face and repeat those words. **_I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit_**. Do it three times."

Holding the poor babe in one arm, who seemed to be closer to cough out his lungs and choke to death from the lack of them, with the other one he removed the diaper and did as his brother told him to. "Jack Kline, **_I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit._** " Months later he will laugh with his whole body and heart that Satan himself once said those words and much more than that, baptized a child.

Screaming as a lesser demon does when coming in contact with Holy Water, as Dean Winchester screams when his brother's life in his danger, Jack kicked his father's hands away with so much power that it blasted him away, straight into Gabriel's chest and both fell through the door breaking it. Outside the motel, the cars in the parking lot were exploding one by one, same with the pole lights having pieces of glass fall on the street.

Back inside, the lights went out and what was left of it, were the six lit candles. Rushing over to take the matter in his hands, so Lucifer might be not harmed again since his humanity made him mortal as well, instead of pouring water over his head again, Raphael covered Jack's eyes and nose with palm putting him completely under the water holding him down for a few seconds before lifting him above it again.

 ** _"I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_** And again. " ** _I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_** And again. **_"I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_**  And the final scream that left the baby's lips will haunt Lucifer for the rest of the eternity whether they will spend it together or not. He was certain of it.

A complete silence followed and the seventh candle lit itself up, burning brighter than the other six together. The ritual had worked.

Only when Raphael pulled his son out of the water, confirming that the ritual has worked twice (proved by applying more Holy Oil onto his skin which did not burn him anymore), Lucifer released a breath he did not know he was holding and had no idea how he managed to hold it for so long. Immediately he took Jack in arms, wet, naked and softly whimpering as he was and hugged the boy to his chest closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, after the Nephilim was put to sleep again (very easily after the exhausting day he had with a treat (his father singing for him), Raphael found his brother outside on the balcony smoking a cigarette. The first thing he noticed was that he did not change his wet shirt. "For as long as I'm alive, I don't want to hear that ever again." His voice was grave and tired, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Gabriel joined them as well after placing a few wardings around the bed he was laid in. "Kid's asleep so deep that not even an earthquake could wake him up." He informed them, lighting up a cigarette as well.

Lucifer nodded pleased, blowing the smoke. "Good." Finally. Finally, it was over. Jack's getting a well-deserved rest and the next time they are attacked, because they will be, he might actually fight back.

"Brother." The other two might be relaxed now, but Raphael had a confession to make. "When Gabriel first told me about the Nephilim, I was agreeing with the rest of the angels that he should be killed. The second time he told me about him and how you are interacting with him, asking for my help after declaring himself out loud on your side, I thought it was another one of his lame jokes."

"Hey!"

"And now, here I am. A sworn servant of God, our Father, the one who brought me back to life, and I'm choosing to go against Him again... we can never go back to what and who we were when it was just the four of us." Both brothers, younger and older looked at him expecting his next words. "But that doesn't mean we cannot try to glue back the broken plate and use it as it is."

Gabriel's grin was so big it could have brought the morning to the Earth itself, giving the Sun a day off. It was the only thing he wished for from the moment he skipped out of Heaven. Lucifer himself looked down, taking the last drag, a small smile on his face meant only for himself...

"It's the way he looks at me..." He muttered quietly. The Archangels had their full attention on him. "That stopped me from murdering him all this time we've spent together... he smiles at everything and is joyful when he sees me, weeping when he doesn't. Those big blue eyes... they look at them and I know that they..." And then he stopped. His watch alarm went off. "Right... Guys, we have to leave you."

"What?" Two voices asked that sounded like one.

"We can't stay too much in one place until we figure out what to do next other than hiding." Going back inside he packed up his things, carefully lifted Jack as not to wake him up and whispered to his brothers. "If we need you again, this time we'll call. Promise. Feel free to stay for the rest of the night, I ordered you guys a pizza." And then he left, quietly closing the door behind him.

The two Archangels looked at the door their brother just walked out for a long time. "You were right, brother. He truly loves his son." Raphael was honestly stupefied and happy at the same time. If Lucifer found his happiness with his Nephilim, then, by all means, the Healer will forever protect and watch over them both. Most parts of him denied that option ever being possible, the Devil loving someone again, but if tonight wasn't proof then there is no proof.

"I told you so." Gabriel said in a sing-song voice, throwing himself on the bed, reaching out for the remote and turning the TV on. Right then, someone knocked at their door. "That must be the pizza."

"I must say it... Lucifer can be redeemed. Who knows maybe one day he can become again an-"

"Son of a bitch!" Gabriel shouted angrily, startling the pizza delivery boy, who no longer planned to ask for tips.

It had pineapple on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian is in italic and bold.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ A Month Later _ **

Usually at midnight would be the quietest, noiseless, time of the day... if you are not a teenager or a party hard cool type of adult or if you don't have children. Luckily for Raphael, he was none of those things and his brother wasn't home, so he could enjoy the night peacefully reading some Earth books. Unfortunately for the Archangel, that did not last for too long. "Temeluch, Sarandiel. It is good to see you again."

He calmly greeted, flipping the page, without even turning to them. Two of the very few surviving original angels at the same time inside their apartment with no planned visit at all could not be a mistake. "Raphael. We have been sent by Our Father to retrieve the Nephilim." Sarandiel said, both angels having their blades in their hands. "Oppose to us and you will not like the consequences."

"Under what circumstances should I be afraid of these consequences that you are speaking of?" At that moment, Raphael's interest laid more towards the book he was reading and less towards the angels. Technically, they were all brothers. But as far as he was concerned, traditionally speaking, he had only three brothers and one nephew. The rest were mere nobodies or cheap copies of them.

"What information, or weapon, do you have in your possession that could possibly convince me to hand over details of my brother's current whereabouts?" Marking his page, the Archangel closed the book and put it away. With these two present, he will never be able to finish. He rose from his seat with an annoyed sigh and adjusted his suit, his archangel blade sliding down his arm through his sleeve until it reached his hand catching it gracefully.

"Sarandiel, if I kill you now... tomorrow, the twelfth hour of the night, shall still come or not?" Raphael already knew the answer to that question, but he enjoyed seeing the angel gulp nervously without dropping his guard or brave attitude even for a second. "And Temeluch. Shouldn't you be protecting my nephew instead of trying to get him murdered?"

"Our Father's words are my commands. I am only a humble servant." Temeluch replied, eyes unable to tear away from the Healer's blade. "Brother, the abomination _must_ be removed. There is no telling what will become of that half-breed and we are already weak and small in numbers enough as we are. We don't need another danger on our plate, so we are only ridding the planet of a critical disease before it's too late."

"If you don't want to tell us where we can find Lucifer that's fine." Sarandiel added taking a step forward, attempting to win him over by sympathy. "He's your brother, you love him, and we _understand_ that. Tell us at least what spells have you been using on him the past weeks for none of us succeeded in finding him. Our Father is beginning to lose His patience."

"We won't even tell it was you." The other jumped back in. "Just give us a few hints and we'll solve the puzzle ourselves." Rather than to go back to Heaven empty-handed, they'd rather stay here and solve complicated puzzles. Even a small detail would be of great help for them. "Brother, that thing must be destroyed as soon as possible. That thing is breathing for far too long already."

Raphael shifted his attention from one angel to another whenever they spoke, listening to them without interrupting, and to them, it felt like he was actually considering their offer... until he opened his mouth. "I don't like the way you two are talking about my nephew." Grabbing Sarandiel, who was closest to him, Raphael effortlessly threw him into a wall. **"Don't** call me brother. And **don't** call **My** Father, **Your** Father."

Temeluch hesitated to move, which gave the Archangel enough time to put his blade through his 'brother's' heart killing him instantly. Letting Temeluch drop on the floor at his feet, Raphael stepped away from the body not wanting to get his shoes stained with blood. He walked up to Sarandiel and kneeled at his level.

"Hiding them was very easy. Because I did not do it." He said simply. "Lucifer made the spell, channelizing Jack's power, I merely helped them here and there with advice and details. He should really start learning back the spells Father taught us, especially in his condition now, that's why Gabe is not here. I sent him to give Lucifer one of my spell books... Famous last words, **_brother_**?"

**_Same Day, In Another City._ **

Gabriel waited at the meeting point for quite a while, enough to decide he doesn't like the town, before Lucifer showed up. The Archangel grinned at the sight of his brother and son. "Cool shirts, bro." Jack was wearing a black T-shirt with blood red letters that read _Daddy's Little Devil_ , the _L_ having a tail just like the Hollywood movies presented demons and Lucifer was wearing the same T-shirt, only that his read _Cute as Hell._

"Gotta love the internet." And their sunglasses. They wore a matching pair of black sunglasses. Jack looked adorable with them. Gabriel wanted a pair too. And a shirt just like theirs, but one that says _I'm Just The Messenger_. Probably a lighter color, tho. "Here." Lucifer said, taking a few steps back, handing him his phone. "Take a picture of us, my Instagram followers will go nuts."

"You, dick!" Gabriel shouted, remembering something very important. "You followed me, I followed you back and then you unfollowed me!"

"Just take the picture."

**_Night Time At Lucifer's Motel Room._ **

"Here, take him for a moment." Opening the fridge, he got out two beers and a bottle of milk before bumping it with his hip. Setting the bottles on the table, he turned on the stove and poured the milk into the baby bottle, to measure it first, then back into the coffee pot.

"For someone whom you don't any strong feelings for, you surely have a lot of pictures with him." Gabriel observed. He kept going through the pictures and most of them were either him with Jack or Jack alone. A few videos. A few naughty pictures and videos too. When the Archangel saw those he wanted to burn his eyes on spot.

"Meh, he helps me gain followers on Instagram." Lucifer shrugged. "Also, he has grown a lot on me since he stopped crying every twenty minutes. Rarely cries these days, only when he's starving, needs his diaper changed or doesn't see me for longer than a few hours. If he wants something he reaches out for it."

"And you know this, how?" Just as he finished his question, the phone started to ring. **_Don't say a word while we dance with the devil! You brought a fire to a world so cold. We are out of time on the highway to Never. Hold on (hold on), hold on_**. Gabriel gave him a look. "Really?"

"It's catchy. Hold that thought." He was on a business call now and didn't have time for Gabriel's lame jokes. "Amanda! Hello, beautiful. Yes, same time tonight. Later is better, but not earlier. Kid goes crazy if he doesn't see me around, you know. I'll put him to sleep in a few minutes. Alright, buh-bye." Just a woman who wanted to make sure they are still meeting tonight, for he never brought them to his place.

One, safety reasons. Two... It was hard to get it up knowing Jack was one door away. He tried that once and wished the next day to turn back the time. Failing lamentably, he never got a call from Emily again. Also, Lucifer's constant _'Be quiet or you'll wake the kid.'_ were a total mood killer. Not that they got too far in it anyway.

"I see you're still whoring yourself around." The Messenger noted amusedly. After he told Raphael what his brother did to survive so far, Raphael laughed so hard that at some point he nearly choked on his own laughter. He laughed with tears for full minutes before he even calmed a bit only to start laughing harder than before.

"Hey, I have to live too... unless you're willing to pay me for doing nothing. And for the love of Dad, I am **not** a whore!

Both brothers stopped when the fling of wings announced the presence of a fourth celestial. "Ah, good. You're both here..." Speak of the Healer and he shall appear. "Nice shirts, Luci." The Devil grinned and poured the warm milk into the baby bottle. Jack latched on to it immediately while his daddy got another beer out. "We need to disappear, we're in big trouble."

The youngest brother took a long swing from his bottle. "What? One of Luci's ladies' husband found everything out and now is coming to kill him?" It wouldn't actually be the first time, Lucifer noted mentally. Last time he had to wait on the balcony and almost froze to death because the husband was leaving later for work and he arrived too early.

"No." The Archangel shook his head and turned to Lucifer. "Also. Brother, have some dignity." Gabriel snorted, nearly spilling the beer back out. "We need to get you two out of this town, possibly the state. Sarandiel and Temeluch came for the baby. They said we won't like the consequences if we don't give them Jack."

The Devil was unbothered and didn't understand why was Raphael so worked up about it. "Didn't all the other angels before them say the same thing?"

"Yes, but this time it's serious. I took them down, but Sarandiel told me something very disturbing before I stabbed him with my blade. He said that Father got fed up with our behavior, us killing His angels, and that He's sending down His best soldier..." He paused and watched his brothers slowly come to the realization, the meaning behind these words clear as the day. Lucifer visibly paled. "...Michael is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarandiel - Angel of the twelfth hour of the night
> 
> Temeluch - Angel, protector of newborn babies and children.
> 
> Song used: Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive


	14. Chapter 14

"He's here."

Raphael closed his eyes and pictured the most important moments in his life. Every day before Lucifer's fall. The day he was brought back by His Father and the talk they had afterward. How Gabriel welcomed him back with open arms, ignoring all of his apologies and pleads to be forgiven. And the most recent memorable moment of his life that happened about a month ago.

**_The Archangels were paying their first visit to their brother and nephew since the successful baptize. Lucifer had all but complained about the lack of attacks, how he finally had time to do something else other than constantly looking over his shoulder. He was telling Raphael how easier it was for him now to cast the protective wards channeling Jack's powers when his eyes went to his son and younger brother._ **

**_"Where is the devil?" Gabriel covered his face with his palms before moving them away and pointing at Lucifer. "There he is!" Jack laughed at him, his laughter filling the silent room with the most adorable sound there is into the world. Gabe picked him up and held him to face his chest. "Where is the devil?" Then quickly turned him around to face his daddy. "There he is!"_ **

**_Lucifer gave his brother the 'I am going to snap you out of existence smile.' smile and Jack the 'I'll let it slide this time' smile. Walking up to them, he took Jack in his arms and approached Raphael. "You know... I don't think you two had the chance to properly meet." Raphael felt his heart beating faster hearing his brother say that. "Jack, this your uncle Raphael. Raphael, this is Jack."_ **

**_Lucifer gave him an encouraging grin as the Healer felt the ground about to swallow him up... Lucifer was giving him the ultima acknowledgment that they... that he considers him a brother again. Raphael couldn't have been happier. "Enchanted." He responded to the babe who smiled at him in return. Gabriel felt ready to burst. His family was reuniting again and he wanted that for so long, he never thought it will ever happen again outside his dreams._ **

**_"Alright, this deserves a celebration! Drinks are on me." He called out and then looked at his nephew. "What do you drink? Bud light? Heineken?" Jack laughed again throwing his head back._ **

Reopening his eyes, blade in his hand, Raphael was ready for combat. Either win or die because losing was not an option. "Brothers. It is good to see you." The two Archangels lowered their blades a little bit. They were only angels... a few new angels. They didn't even recognize them. "How about instead fighting it out, we go out and talk things out? You know, getting to know each other, brotherly things that brothers do."

The Archangel was confused. "Where is Michael?"

"You know how we planned to distract them long enough while Luci runs away?" Raphael turned to Gabriel, his look speaking for itself _Why are you telling them our plan?_ Now, he hardly knew who to hit first. Gabe narrowed his eyes as the angels surrounded them in a perfect circle. "I think they are trying to distract us while Michael is looking for him." They needed to clean up quickly and find their brother. Fast.

* * *

 After leaving the town in hurry, driving like a madman (more mad than usual) on the highway, he kept driving until he reached the next big town to draw more wardings on the car and fill up the car. After that, he kept driving for the next six hours without stopping. When the exhaustion felt too much for him, he stopped at a motel and checked in.

Waking up after a couple of hours, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What to dress you in?" Emptying his bag on the bed, he had Jack's clothes separated from his. The babe pointed at one onesie, but Lucifer shook his head. "No. Not that one. I need to wash it first, maybe I'll do it tomorrow." He could have done it now, but he was too lazy. "So, the _I am new here._ onesie or the _I did nine months and I survived_? What do you think Michael?"

The Archangel was stunned for a moment, but then shook his head and chuckled. "You never cease to surprise me, brother." He had it all planned. Finding Lucifer was hard, he had to admit, but once the baby fell asleep it was much easier to break the concealing spells. He waited in the shadows for his brother to wake up, planning a dramatic entrance with some badass lines... and Lucifer ruined all that in one phrase.

"Just because I am human now doesn't erase the fact that once I was an Archangel. A man my age picks up a couple of things along the road." He decided to go for the black onesie with two crossed arrows that had the words _I am new here_ written one up, one down, one left and one right. "Let me change him and dress him up first. Don't want you to meet my kid while he's naked and dirty."

"You know what I came for."

"Yeah, yeah. Daddy's commands. Daddy's perfect little soldier. And all that stuff." Lucifer waved his hand. "You did not come here because you wanted to, brother, don't get confused. You are here because Our dear Father still sends other people to do His dirty jobs. I thought you'd get tired of that by now. Didn't your time in my Cage teach you anything?" At the mention of the Cage, Michael flinched.

"Lucifer, don't make this any harder than it has to be." In all honesty, Michael wanted to get the child and go back to Heaven. Every trip he ever made to Earth and especially the last one had him scarred in ways he never thought it would be possible. He was told how his brothers came together to protect the Nephilim and saw it for himself when Gabriel and Raphael stayed behind to distract them while the father and son attempted to run...

But all good things must come to an end. It hurt Michael deeply to be the one to destroy the family's bond that got stronger in a couple of months than it ever did since after their brother's fall, but it had to be done. And if Father thought he was the best for it, who was Michael to complain? He didn't really believe it would be that easy to get the child, but he honestly hadn't considered the option of fighting with all of his brothers either.

"How about we just give you another kid and everyone goes on their way?"

"Gabriel." Michael turned his head towards the new voice. "Raphael. It is good to see you again." Back in Heaven, they did not exactly reconnect much. Or at all. Gabe left it before Michael could approach him and Raphael had become a loner, shunning everyone around him except for their Father. "Isn't this a magnificent sight? The four Archangels back together again." Too bad the situation wasn't a pleasant one.

Jack pouted with a whine. "Four Archangels and a half." Lucifer corrected him. "Sounds much better than three Archangels, Satan and a Nephilim. Don't you think?" Then began to put back the clothes he spread on the bed zipping the bag. "Now if you'll excuse, we have a train to catch." On the road, he conceived the best plan. Find a way to get on a plane to Europe and hide in Jerusalem. No one will ever think of looking for him and Jack there.

"You know that can't happen. Brother, the Nephilim must be brought to Father at once." It was his Father's orders. Father always knew what's best and what must be done even though it would hurt more or less. No pain, no gain. It wasn't Lucifer or Raphael or Gabe who liberated him and helped him get back on his feet. The sad part was that no matter how much the three would hurt him and how far they would go against him, he will still love them no matter what.

"And who is going to stop me? You? Try again." Narrowing his eyes, Michael looked at his feet, noticing for the first time the circle he was in. It wasn't there before. The Devil threw his lighter on the floor and the Holy Fire started to burn around Michael. Biting his lip, Michael couldn't hide his grin even though he tried. That's why Raphael was so quiet... "I guess it's time to go." Lucifer was the first to walk out.

Gabriel was next. "Good to see you again, bro. Don't hold it against us. Blame the system."

"Goodbye, Michael."

They locked the door behind and Michael listened to their steps fading away. Two distracted him while the Nephilim created an illusion giving Raphael enough time to create the circle with the remaining bits of Holy Oil left behind from the baptism performed a month ago. The Archangel gave a nod and spoke to himself out loud. "Well played, brothers. Well played."

He was so proud of them.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._  
_Daddy's gonna give you the whole wide world._  
_If that doesn't please you, my dearest spawn._  
_I will build a throne for you to sit on._  
_If the throne is not you want, my little one,_  
_I will give you everything you'll ever want._  
_'Cause no Sam, Cas or Dean,_  
_Can ever take you away from me._  
_So, hush my baby, don't you cry._  
_'Cause nothing else matters, but you and I._

Lucifer ended his song with a whisper, pressing a soft kiss on the babe's forehead, slowly stopping rocking him before laying him down on the bed and backing away. Turning the lights off, he quietly left the room, leaving his son to rest. Going downstairs in the living room he joined his brothers who were discussing defensive and offensive plans. "We have three Archangel blades, that should be enough to take down the angels."

He took a beer out and sat down with them. "Two." He corrected. "I have no idea what happened with mine. It disappeared as soon as I turned human." Along with his powers. He missed his powers, but he had to admit being human was not too bad. After all, he managed to gain his brothers back and he managed to protect Jack as well. Not so bad for a powerless former Archangel.

"Right." Gabriel said, remembering something, reaching to his pocket and pulling out Lucifer's Archangel blade. "I couldn't come to visit my brother and nephew without bringing gifts." For Jack, he brought a bracelet with black rope and Hamsa's eye that permits someone else to channel his powers and it also has a trigger. If he's ever in trouble Gabe will be the first to know. "I just forgot to give this to you."

Raphael gave him a stern look, silently scolding him. "Nobody was looking when I took it." Gabe reassured him. "Don't think anybody misses it too much either."

Leaving the blade on the table, Lucifer wordlessly got up and left. The two brothers shared a look and went after him. The Devil was sitting on the front porch beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. "You okay, bro?"

Lucifer didn't say anything, taking in the surroundings. Gabriel's hidden place in the woods (for the times when even humanity got too much for him) provided a better shelter than any other place they would have thought of. Heavily secured, one hell of a great angel shield and many other angel and human traps with the inside looking very nice and cozy as well. Everyone could agree that the Archangel had outdone himself.

"Just wondering how long this will last." It heavily downed on him when they left Michael how bad things actually were for him. "Dad... He always gets what He wants in the end... and we can't keep running forever." It will take years for Jack to learn how to protect himself and even then he will always have to look over his shoulder. Time is what they needed, but time was not on their side anymore. Probably it never was.

"No, no, no, no, no." Gabriel walked up to him, holding a finger up. "No!" He marked the word. "Don't go down that road, Luci. Not now of all times." The last thing they needed after fighting so hard was for their brother to start losing his hope after being so confident and smug.

"Gabe." Lucifer sighed taking a long drag, pausing to look for his words. "I'll never get my powers back. I'll always be on the run and Jack... Jack will never have a life." That's the heaviest and most painful truth. "Not as long as Dad exists to make him fried days." And he can't protect him endlessly as a human. "I failed him..." For the past month, he felt like he became His Father 2.0.

That little soul soemhow found a way and managed to crawl into his heart. And about a month ago it stopped being a fight for Jack's powers and who gets them. Instead, it became a fight for Jack's survival. For Jack's chance to grow up and see the world.

"Brother, just because Our Father doesn't want your son to live that doesn't mean he does not deserve to live." Raphael went to sit down beside him. "Everyone deserves a chance at life. You are only looking out for your son. If Father were to see it from that point, I am sure He would let you live in peace."

"And you guys went against Him." For him. The black sheep of the family.

"What's a rebellion every now and then?" Gabriel's remark managed to get a chuckle out of them.

A loud explosion had them all on their feet as nothing seemed to be harmed or damaged. "Jack!" Lucifer yelled running back inside, taking the steps two at a time. Bursting inside the room, he breathed in relief, no one was in there and his baby may not have been harmed, but he was greatly disturbed. Laying down on the bed, he raised his son above his head. "Hey, baby..."

Jack was crying hard, shaking, moving his arms and legs wildly. "Baby, look at me. It's alright now. It's gone." Letting him down to rest on his chest, Lucifer rubbed his back comfortingly. "You know I won't let anything happen to you. You're not leaving my side, Jackie. Daddy never lied to you before, did he?" He closed his eyes and sighed hard. "Why did you make me feel things for you?" He whispered in the night.

Once Jack was calm, he went back outside to find his brothers very alarmed. "They scared Jack to make him break the angel shield. They can't get in, so they are making us come out. We barely managed to keep it from breaking, but one more boom and its gone." Gabriel explained quickly. "Hell's gonna break loose here if we don't think of something fast."

"Hell." Lucifer breathed. "Hell, that's it!" There was a light bulb right above his head that turned on. "Gabe, you're a bloody genius!" Gabriel was proud of himself, but a little confused because he didn't understand where his brother was going with this. And that light bulb was kinda freaky. Since when did he have lightbulbs outside? "As long as we are on Earth, Dad will not leave us alone. But there is one place not Dad and not even Michael would dare to return."

"Lucifer, think this through. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Jack to Hell." It was perfect! They could hide there long enough for Jack to grow up and get trained for self-defense. "It's the one place in this universe Dad won't step in and Michael wouldn't return there so soon after just getting out of it." Raphael still had doubts about this idea. Even though it was the only one they had.

"Don't forget that you are human, brother. You don't know what will happen to you once you return there and you also need to open a gate there. How are you going to do that?"

"Brother, I am the Devil." Lucifer winked at him. "I always find a way. Gabe, giving me a retreated place where I can open a gate and take my time with it."

"South, about fifteen minutes away you'll find a sanctuary. Turn left when you see a smaller tree than the rest with only two branches pointing left and right that will look like silver branches in the moonlight. Hurry, because the sun about to rise." Bidding them a quick 'See you later.' Lucifer left the safe area, hoping that he will make it in time.

The sanctuary looked very pretty. Nice place to spend your time meditating. Lucifer didn't even spend there a full minute before he realized he wasn't alone. "Michael..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 or 5 more chapters and the story is done. Exciting right?


	16. Chapter 16

Ready for battle, on attack position with blades in their hands, Gabriel and Raphael expected a wave of angels to ambush them or Michael again... not ten of the twelve Apostles. "Are you sure you're in the right place, guys? Church's about 30 miles east from here. Although if you came here for a good time, which I wouldn't blame you for, I know a few places you can go to."

Simon Peter smiled at him. "You are just as your father described you, Gabriel." The Archangel took that as a compliment, although he wondered why were they here. Specifically them.

"Your angel shield and human traps work only for angels and humans." Raphael said as if reading his mind. "They are no angels and no longer just humans. Smart move." They can pass the shield freely, but for the millennia old Archangels they will be no match. Which brings again the same question. Why them?

"We were sent because the angel numbers began to lower significantly. Again." Philip said, reading the question on their faces. "Anything you would like to confess?" Anything can be forgiven if confessed at the right time. He was certain that their Lord Father will be merciful when the punishment for rebelling against Him will be given, but only if the two Archangels before them will choose to cooperate.  

"We don't want to fight." Thomas added. "We admire you and we do not seek war. Much less war between blood. We only want the Nephilim for our Lord." If God himself had requested to have the Nephilim brought to Him, who were they to refuse? That is why they volunteered all at once to try their luck. Unfortunately, the Antichrist has already been born, but he must not continue to live.

As the angels are separated into different categories, the Apostles were separated from the others as well. None of them ever had the chance to meet Michael, Gabriel or Raphael in person (Whenever Lucifer was mentioned, they shuddered and quickly changed the subject), but as the Firsts Sons of God, all of them were eager to meet them and they idolized them as they idolized their Lord Jesus.

"Dad sent them." Gabriel said, this time as if he was the one reading Raphael's mind. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" The other one nodded and turning their backs to the Apostles, they opened their wings and vanished.

* * *

 "And you guys are...?" While recognizing Michael instantly, he can hardly say he knew the other two that were with him. They have something supernatural in them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Jack in his arms looked at him and put his hand on his cheek wanting to have his attention. Lucifer looked down at him and playfully bit his small nose. "Not important. Jack wants to play now."

"I am surprised." One of them spoke. "When I was told there might be a chance to run into the great Lucifer, I expected something else from what I am seeing now." The Lucifer he kept hearing of tempted, lied, burned and killed as he pleased. The one before him can barely cause any significant damage and will certainly be very easy to take down. "This one's pathetic."

Jack pulled onto his shirt, grabbing the material in his fists. "Bite me." The Devil growled at the man, deciding that he will be the first one to go down, then turned to his brother. "Where do you find these losers?" If these are Michael's friends and this is how Michael's friends now, no wonder why he is so impossible.

"This is John and I am Andrew." The other dude spoke. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Didn't John Winchester look more... different? "We are two of our Lord Jesus's disciples." And they were entrusted with the honor of accompanying the Archangel Michael himself in his task to retrieve the Devil's son and bring him to God.

"Right..." He hardly knew anything about them, doesn't even know all of their names just that they are twelve, hardly cares about who they are and what religious thing they did worth marking a day in the calendar with their names and celebrate it. But they are trouble and that is not good. Luckily, being just apostles means they are easy to defeat. "Alright, Jackie. Which one of them should we blow up first?"

Jack could blow one up, he will kill the other, stall Michael enough for Raphael and Gabriel to show up, defeat Michael, get some food, and then everything will be alright. He loved how scared of him they both looked, although John didn't show that. After all, he was the freaking Devil! And they... they were just some supernatural humans without any combat experience.

"Lucifer." Michael addressed his brother, speaking for the first time. "Don't." He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you." The other man scoffed. "Despite what you might think of me, brother, I _never_ wanted to hurt you." He loved him dearly. From the day Father brought a new baby, Michael knew loved Lucifer from their first meeting because he wasn't alone anymore.

Michael raised him and did his best to not let him think he doesn't love him anymore after Father brought them baby Raphael. And when baby Gabriel was welcomed into the family, he was spoiled rotten by the three older brothers.

"You have a very funny way of showing that." Lucifer spat at him. "Powers or no powers, Michael, over my dead body you will get your hands on my Jack."

"Dead body it is." John declared diving for a blade and throwing it at him. The Devil held onto his son and jumped away from a hit that never came. 

Stopping midway, still levitating, the magic surrounding it disappeared and it dropped to the ground as Michael lowered his hand. His eyes were glowing brightly. **"Do. Not. Harm. My. Brother."** Michael's true voice rang from his vessel. "Leave." The two apostles remained in their places sharing a confused look and the Archangel had to use his real voice again hissing at them. "Leave!"

The two disappeared in thin air soon. After a moment of silence, the Archangel turned to his brother. "Brother I can kill you." The blade levitated again and sharply flew out, the next sound they heard was a stab and an animal in pain. "Just like this." And he took a step forward. "I can take the child from you just like you used to take my sweets." Lucifer took one back. "But I don't want to do it like that."

"You don't understand... It's his fault." His eyes fell onto his nephew and Jack looked up as well with curiosity knowing he was being spoken about. "It's your fault." Lucifer repeated himself to the baby before going back to his brother. "I never wanted to be in this situation either." He didn't want to be human. He didn't want to be on the run. He didn't want to be a dad!

Not if it ends up just like his spat with His Father. It started with words thrown around, lead to a rebellion, and it did not stop or cease even to this day... at least Jack doesn't have any siblings to either throw him in Hell or to turn their backs on him.

"Then why? Make me understand why are you protecting him so fiercely." The Archangel almost pleaded him to. And the Devil actually considered. "Make me understand and I swear, I'll let you go." And the Devil actually believed him.

It remembered him of the times when they were little when he would do something bad and deny it and Michael would come to him with the same words he just said, changed only a little. _Make me understand and your punishment will not be as severe, little brother_. Sometimes he kept his word, and other times his little brother's confessions made him so angry that he would forget his promise.

A long moment of silence followed. Lucifer noticed that the night passed and the sun was rising. He took a long breath before choosing to step on a mined ground. "Lillith and all the other demons, I corrupted them into becoming what they are. But they were already created before by Dad. Everything I ever touched before, had _Dad's_ signature on it first... Jack is truly my first creation. I made him. From zero. He is _mine..."_

"Go on." His older brother gently pressed him. And he saw on the younger brother's an expression that he hasn't seen in a very very long time. The Archangel had the impression he was speaking now to an entire different Lucifer. He just couldn't figure out which Lucifer.

"Michael, he looks at me... and he _knows_ who I am. He may not know what I did... but he _knows_ who I am." _It's him_ , Michael realized with his eyes widening, _the brother that I used to know. The brother I used to share Heaven with... and my happiness as well._ "He knows I am not a good person... and he still loves me for that. I look into his eyes and I know that he _loves_ me despite who I am... I _can't_ let you take him away from me."

The younger brothers landed in the same place as well. "Good to see you're still alive. Anything interesting we missed?"

"Interesting is just starting." Lucifer muttered, pulling out his Archangel blade. "Michael... I love you, but I can't risk losing my son." Gripping it tightly, he leaned back and threw the blade at his brother but neither this one hit its target. Again it stopped mid-air... and the Devil froze. He _knew_ that type of magic, he would recognize it anywhere. Swallowing nervously, Lucifer slowly turned around.

"Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

Not only did His Father make an appearance, but He came along with two of the nine guards of the Gates of Heaven. The best soldiers in existence and God's bodyguards. The three of them blocked his front, left and right path and Michael was right behind him.

"Lucifer..." He was cornered. If he'd try to run into the forest, in any direction, Chuck's stupid bodyguards would follow him and catch him in less than a snap of fingers. Chuck stepped forward, holding out both of His arms. "Hand over the child." Instinctively, Lucifer backed away tightening his hold on his son. Chuck calmly approached him and struggled a little to take the child from him.

Sensing the sudden miss of his father's warmth, Jack grew uneasy.

Chuck carefully cradled him, making sure to share His own type of warmth. Not being in his father's arms was scary for Jack, but being in God's arms was not that bad either. The Devil watched with envious eyes how his Father took away even his son's attention reserved for him. Jack was supposed to cry every time someone he didn't know or trust held him.

Father destroyed that joy for Lucifer as He destroyed everything else.

The moment Jack was taken out of his arms, Lucifer's face was visibly killed of any emotion... Except for his eyes. His eyes showed a deep envy and internal suffering knowing, realizing, just how truly powerless he was. With a shaky breath, he was forced to let go of his son. And then he remained stone cold as if someone literally took his heart out of his humanized body. He felt like he had truly died anyway.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this. But you have My word, it will be quick and he will feel nothing."

Chuck gave his son an apologetic look before turning around. He began to walk away, the guards stepping aside to make His path. Lucifer felt his lower lip quiver as he blindly began to follow his Father, eyes locked on his son, before the guards stopped him each grabbing one of his arms. Gabriel rushed forward and punched one in the face before they could hurt his brother. The other tried to attack him and Raphael joined.

Michael stood behind feeling at crossroads.

Two more guards rose from the ground and held Lucifer back when he tried to reach his Father. Chuck was walking away with the baby unbothered by the commotion slowly creating. Looking over his Grandfather's shoulder Jack noticed his daddy wasn't following them as well, but that he was being held back. Holding out his small arms, as if they were any help, Jack began to whimper with need of Lucifer.

The father's heart broke in pieces as he realized his son knew he was being led to his death like a pig for slaughter and he needed his father's help. All Lucifer had left were just words. "Dad? Dad! Please!" He began to shout, any pride he ever had leaving him just as his son was forcefully doing right now. Even Gabriel and Raphael were less concentrated on beating the guards up and more focused on their older brother.

"I've been feeding him, and I've... I've been bathing him, and when he wakes up in the middle of the night I rock him back to sleep." Tears began to well up in his blue eyes. "And, and, I sing to him... I sing to him." Michael felt his heart going to his brother. Despite his tears, Lucifer chuckled.   "Which is crazy, because you know me. I don't do that anymore." And he looked at the guards telling them with a shake of his head. "I really don't do that anymore."

Raphael couldn't believe his eyes. Lucifer was finally snapping. "Dad, please. He, he is bubbly and playful and he smiles at everything!" It was so strange seeing his brother break down and cry hysterically. And so much more painful than strange. "And he likes playing Where is the Devil? A lot." Everyone can confirm that. But despite it all, Lucifer kept playing with him. They all kept playing with him.

"And he covers himself in everything!" Closing his eyes he pictured every single time he caught Jack dirty again just a second after he was cleaned up. "Dirt, food, his own spit." The last one being the most frequent. "And I have to wipe him every time. And don't even get me started on his diapers and changing them..." Gabriel once had to do that. After that, he vowed he will never have children.

Opening his eyes, the fallen angel smiled bitterly, tears streaming even faster, the shouts falling to a broken normal voice. "But that's okay... because I don't mind it. I don't mind doing all that, I... I actually like it." What he hated he grew to love. Jack grew on him so much he was willing to stay human so they could have a life together. His own son had broken him in such ways he has never been broken before. And he loved it.

"So, you can't take him away. It's too late, I've already fallen for him!" During his speech, Chuck neither stopped nor sped up. He heard everything, but He didn't turn around once. A few steps later, He slowly began to fade away. Lucifer's eyes widened as he struggled for freedom, screaming his lungs out. "No! Dad! Dad! No!" Helplessly he turned to his big brother. "Michael... Michael, help me!"

The eldest brother's heart was being squeezed from inside his chest as he was taken back in time when they were just small fledglings when Lucifer always called for his help. "Michael! Help me, Michael!" Young Lucifer's voice rang in his head. Michael always knew their Father had a plan. And that He knew better what is best for everyone... and he always did His bidding with no questions asked because of this.

He never stood up to Him and followed His words and choices wherever they took him. But... this? Why torture Lucifer like this when He could just take the child by any means? Or take the child and have his humanized brother forget he ever had him in the first place? This... this was not right. "Father, is this really necessary?"

A deep heavenly voice spoke from the skies, showing profound irritation. "Are you defying Me, Michael?" It sounded almost like a dare. There he was, the little brother begging for his help and the Father he loved so much he would happily die for Him. Michael took a step forward. Just then Chuck disappeared out of sight in pure air molecules. Along with the guards.

"No! Jack! No!" Lucifer screamed once he was freed. He... was gone. Jack was gone. As good as dead. And... it was only his fault. For the first time since his creation, Lucifer fell to his knees, muttering like a broken record on repeat. "No, no, no no. No..." Gabriel and Raphael looked at each other, both wanting to do something, neither knowing what to do. Neither have ever seen their brother this broken in their existence.

Michael walked past them, going to their brother. Gently touching his shoulder, for the first time in eons, the eldest hugged his little brother. The younger one clung to him and buried his face into the elder's chest just like when they were young fledglings.  So much happier were they back then. "My boy... my Jack. My little son... my sweet Jack."

He was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

The bartender filled the glass while carefully watching the men before him. They seemed like trouble from the moment they walked in and tonight he was in no mood for trouble. Plus that they were four and he was just one. Totally outnumbered. One of them dropped onto the seat and told him straight. "Give me the best, the hardest mind-blowing drink you got." He drowned it in one try. "More. Keep them coming."

Oh, great. He wanted to get wasted... He hated drunk people who get violent and this one seems violent like hell. "Lucifer, what are you doing?" One of them asked. Lucifer? What kind of parents name their kid Lucifer? The guy must definitely be a lot of trouble. If the other three are named Gabriel, Raphael or Michael, he was sooo done for the night.

"None of your damn business, Michael." Lucifer snapped at him. Oh, what do you know? The bartender chuckled to himself cleaning a glass. The four Archangels walked right into his bar. "You. Don't have the right to say anything."

Raphael tried to approach him. "Brother, I know this is tough..."

Lucifer hissed at him, so loud the bartender thought a deaf person would have heard it too. "You know nothing!" But aside from all that anger, the bartender saw pain. "You know nothing..." Burying his face between his arms, Lucifer muttered brokenly. "He was mine..." His creation. His little one. His baby boy. "He was mine and He took him away from me." And he couldn't do anything else besides watching.

"Rough night?" The bartender asked pouring him another drink. The man looked like he had a rough month, not a rough night. Still, he tried to be polite. People usually feel a little better after they open up to him and he has been told he's pretty good at giving advice too.

Lucifer growled at him resisting his urge to bash this man's head open. "If I'm not talking about my problems with my brothers what makes you think I'll share my burdens with you, Doctor Phil? Keep them coming and shut up." Why did they have to come up to a bar with a talkative bartender? Why did they follow him in there? Why the hell can't he be left alone to get away and forget that today ever happened?!

"Lucifer, manners. The man is only trying to help." Michael gently scolded him sipping from his drink. He'd wish that his brother would stop lashing out at every person who is trying to help him believing they are after him for some reason. Some people are genuinely kind and such a rarity they might be just a myth.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Gabriel pulled Michael and Raphael away to a further space in the bar without waiting for an answer.

"You know... talking about your problems to strangers could help. In my experience, an outside opinion is almost always better than a known person's opinion who is also involved."

"Unless you have a way to bring my kid back, I suggest you mind your own business." The Devil mumbled still keeping his head bowed above his crossed arms. "I need my baby back." He needed to shower, Jack, and some hardcore drugs. Oh, and to get rid of his pestering siblings too.

* * *

 Michael found him on the roof of the motel they were staying at. They, being Jack and Lucifer. The Archangel found his brother staring at the moon, sitting on the edge, his feet dangling freely. He quietly sat next to the other and stared at the moon with his little brother. Michael could see in Lucifer's eyes just how dead he was in spite of being very much alive.

"I costed my son his life because I was afraid to admit that I love him..."

His voice spoke levels on how beaten he truly was, brought down by the mere loss of an infant. How parallel he was with the world now, unable to fit anywhere anymore. He condemned a little soul, brighter than the sun, to a certain death... all he ever did was just to stall the time of death while the babe saved his life, filled it with love and happiness and reunited him with his brothers.

He never deserved Jack.

"Listen... Luci, you knew this was coming." There was no point in lying. "You knew in your heart that eventually Dad will come and there was nothing you could have done to stop it. You did the best you could." Only the four Archangels at full power fighting together can take God down. Excepting Amara. A human Lucifer never stood a chance at winning, but at least he fought back.

A tear ran down his cheek. "I want him back..." His body began to shake, his knuckles gripping the edge tightly. The Devil turned to his brother and more tears fell from his eyes. "I want him back. Michael, I want him back." The Archangel pulled his brother into his arms, wrapping his wings around him, letting the man cling to him and cry into his chest.

When he eventually stopped, the two went back inside the room and Lucifer locked himself in the bathroom to wash his face. Rubbing his rough hands over his face Lucifer looked at his reflection. Letting out an anguished cry he punched the mirror and stumbled back into the wall, sliding down on the floor. He started to cry again, and not too long after, he felt his powers returning to him.

Picking up a shard, remembering how he begged His Father to take the boy from his in exchange for his powers, he glanced at his reflection again. His eyes were blazing red. Dropping the shard he let out a scream of rage, punching the wall with his bloodied fist. Watching it crumble before him, Lucifer fell to his knees unable to breathe anymore. The deal was made, and in a way, both parts kept their words.

He needed Jack back.

* * *

 "Here." The bartender put the whole bottle before him. "That and anything else you want tonight is on the house." He doesn't want to even imagine what it would be like to be ripped apart from his two daughters. If the man needed liquor to forget, who was he to deny him that?

Lucifer drank in spite. It will do nothing to him anyway. "My Dad... He took my son away." Absent mindedly he played with the glass. "Can hardly remember a time when we got along." Way too long ago that was. "Our fights got... worse. I rebelled and He threw me out of my home. Told us we are not allowed to have kids, I still had one... and He took him away. I'll never see him again."

How he hated Jack. How he hated himself because he had Jack. Jack made him feel things he never felt again after falling from Heaven then left his life. The Nephilim changed him back into someone he vowed to never be again. He wasn't strong enough to protect his Jack and the last moments they spent together, his baby realized he was being led to his death and watched his father do nothing to help him.

The vessel's heart hurt from the inside so badly, the only way that could cease the pain would be to rip it.

"And what are you gonna do now?"

Lucifer glanced at his brothers over his shoulder arguing in whispers about something he couldn't less of then turned his head back. The bartender turned around to pick one bottle from a higher shelf just in time to miss the blazing red eyes of Satan himself.

"I'm going to start another rebellion."


	19. Chapter 19

"Who is the prettiest boy in the entire universe? You are! Yes, you are!" The most powerful supernatural being cooed at the most adorable person she ever laid her eyes on nuzzling her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. "You are so cute and pure and innocent I could just eat you up. Oh, you remind me of me if I was a man." She was beyond amazed with the little one. Why did they wait so long to welcome him into the family?

"Amara, what are you doing?" At the mention of her name, she turned her head ninety degrees to see Her brother behind her with His hands on His hips. Oops. Technically she was supposed to watch him just for a few seconds, not play with him for an entire day. She shrugged and went back to play with the fledgling in her arms.

"Brother." She smiled brightly, tickling the baby's neck playfully. "If I knew he was the reason we came back, I never would have left with You in the first place." The baby giggled waving his hands around. "You are the embodiment of perfection." Chuck rolled His eyes. Since when was His sister interested in children?

"Alright, fun time is over." He took a step forward and Amara stepped back growling at Him holding Jack as far from Him as she could. Chuck sighed. "He is a Nephilim. I forbade them a long time ago and rules are rules no matter what blood ties we might share." Because he wasn't just another grandchild. He was His grandchild from his son...

"I had Jack only for a day and a half, but if anything happens to him I will kill everyone and then myself!" Amara declared, shielding the baby protectively from her Brother. What scared Chuck was that He knew her able and capable to do that.

"Amara, please. He is Lucifer's son. My grandchild." He was family. "I can't tell you how much it hurt Me to see My son brought to desperation and to know that it was I who had caused that." He was good at being the Creator but terrible at being a Father and He knew that. "I can't describe how much it hurts me to kill one of My own. But it has to be done."

Amara shifted her gaze from her Brother to her great nephew.

* * *

 _**You were the shadow to my light.** _  
_**Did you feel us?**_  
_**Another star, you fade away.**_  
_**Afraid our aim is out of sight,**_  
_**Wanna see us alight**._

Lucifer groaned. The entire universe was set against him tonight. He knew that because the first part of the song ripped his heart in two. The shadow to his light evaporated. His little star faded away long ahead of his time.

 **_Where are you now?_ **  
**_Where are you now?_ **  
**_Where are you now?_ **  
**_Was it all in my fantasy?_ **  
**_Where are you now?_ **  
**_Were you only imaginary?_ **

Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put this song on? Especially the night he was there? He stopped for a moment and wondered where his little one was now. Heaven? Alive? Dead? The Void? A part of him didn't want to know. The rest of him craved revenge as a starving man craves food, and he was going to have it, already having a plan.

 **_Where are you now?_ **  
**_Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea._ **  
**_Where are you now? Another dream._ **  
**_The monster's running wild inside of me._ **  
**_I'm faded, I'm faded._ **  
**_So lost, I'm faded, I'm faded._ **  
**_So lost, I'm faded._ **

Determined to take his thoughts and make them real, Lucifer left the bar. The song was too much for him. By the time his brothers realized he was gone, he was already far away. Teleporting himself in another place (possibly state) where he was only surrounded by miles and miles of ground, his palms began to burn. Not too hard, but enough to turn the skin red, then he began to draw the symbols one by one.

God may have created Hell, but He has no idea what it is like to be there.

He was going to destroy His Father's creation, Earth, by literally bringing Hell on Earth. The symbols he is drawing into the ground will represent the seven keys of the seven hells when they will be done. Once opened, all of them, damnation will be installed. His Dad did things over the years that truly pissed him off, but taking his baby boy was an entire war declaration!

"Lucifer, stop!" A voice cried when he was about to finish carving all the symbols of the first gate. The spell is not hard and neither long, but the complicated symbols surely take time. Of course, they had to show up. God's most loyal servants and soldiers. Gabe loved Earth, Raphael was happy to experiment on humans his healing abilities and Michael was just a moral righteous asshole.

"No." They couldn't approach him. The first thing he did after landing here was to create shields against his brothers. "He took my son. My baby. My Jack." Angry at the reminder of how weak he was made him ruin the symbol. It needed to be recreated. "He wants war? I'll give Him war!" Wait until the Seven Hells are all at once on Earth. The Apocalypse will become just a good joke.

"There is another way." That actually made him stop and slowly turn around. They were all serious.

"You know how time passes differently between these two places." To Gabe, neither Heaven nor Ear were home to him. Just meaningless places. "We can infiltrate in Heaven and see if Jack's still alive. If he is we can snatch him back and send you two to Hell. You said yourself, Dad will never set His foot there." It sounded too good. Lucifer didn't want to allow himself to hope.

He watched them all carefully. "You would do that." He expressed his thought out loud. "Why would you do that?"

"Lucifer." Oh, Raphael was taking the wheel now. "You are a pest, you are annoying, a giant headache, you think you know it all, you do things just to spite us, you lie, you cheat, you-"

"Stop with the compliments, you're making me blush."

"But at the end of the day, you are our brother no matter what Father made you be. You might be Satan to everyone else, but to us, you are an Archangel through and through. And we take care of our own, like it or not, in the beginning, it was just the four of us. We are reunited right now for a reason. We began together and if there is an ending to us, then we shall be ended together."

"What about you?" The Devil turned to his big brother. He wanted him to take a wrong step, so he'd have at least half of reason to go full demon mode and slaughter as many humans as he can.

"I was at your side when you took your first steps." Michael was at side now too. When did he break through the shields? "When you said your first word. When you grew your wings. When you flew for the first time." Basically, the most important moments of his life. And Michael was always there. "You needed me back then and you need me now. I am not going anywhere."

Lucifer could say he was honestly moved how his brothers united for him during the worst time of his life, ready to take on their Father. But actions speak louder than words and until he sees it, he does not want to believe it. Michael frowns pressing two fingers to his temple. "Our aunt wants to know our location." He informed his brothers.

Before any of them could complain about it, the light under the ground exactly a mile behind them. Lucifer groaned and turned his back, wanting to vanish, but Michael's hand grabbed his shoulder holding him in place. "Brother, I think you might want to see this."

The Devil looked in spite at his aunt. And instantly all his hate melted away when he saw that she was approaching them carrying in her arms his morning star. His mouth dropped and for a moment he was unable to move, unable to believe what he was seeing.

 "Jack?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas everyone.

Jack held out his small arms, smiling widely as soon as he saw his daddy again. Lucifer felt his own smile grow, one which he shared with brothers, before he broke into a run for his life and he did not stop until he reached Amara. Jack squealed in happiness as he was passed from his great aunt to his father, finally being reunited after what felt like forever. Both laughed at the young Nephilim who managed to capture their hearts.

Amara over the moon with the baby's adorableness, Lucifer relieved to find out his baby wasn't changed in the least. The fallen angel hugged his son to his chest, trying his damn hardest not to crush him, cradling his head with his hand. He closed his eyes feeling he could finally breathe again. "Thank you." He whispered to Amara as he sucked in as much as he could of this moment. Jack was alive. Jack was back. With _him._ Again.

And he meant it.

He turned to his older brother, gently rocking his baby. Time for introductions. "Jack, this is Michael." His blue eyes were shining with the deepest pride and most life the eldest Archangel had seen his brother after banishing him from Heaven. "Michael, this is Jack." The Archangel was enchanted to meet his nephew, although reluctant and embarrassed by his own actions.

Tentatively he raised a hand to touch the baby, but Jack gripped it with his smaller one and cooed at him leaning down until he affectionately touched it with his head. One moment spent with this little one, and Michael could already say he was wrapped around his finger. No wonder why Lucifer was so attached to him. This little Nephilim who could not formulate one word already had the four Archangels at his feet.

However, the moment was short-lived. The light escaping through the clouds began to shine extremely bright. Much more than it is normal. And where the light was shining the best, from simple air molecules Chuck's body shape began to take form until He was there in flesh and blood. Lucifer growled, his blue eyes taking the fire's color, holding Jack against his chest.

The four Archangels had their blades in their hands in a blink of an eye. Amara glanced at Him as He walked closer to them until He was just a few steps away. Lucifer growled again, taking a step back, ready to strike while protecting his cub. Chuck raised His hands in the air surprising everyone. "I come in terms of peace."

The four Archangels exchanged uncertain looks.

**_*A Month Later*_ **

Raphael stood up solemnly, holding his glass in the air, catching everyone's attention. He cleared his throat taking a long pause before starting to speak. "Brothers of mine, I have some terrible news to share with you... I'm afraid that our Father... is dead."

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead."

"Sometimes." Raphael continued, ears deaf to the remark. "I can still hear His voice." Everyone laughed, including him, as he sat back down. No other better way to get over the past than to make fun of it. It was a lovely sunny Sunday day perfect for a barbeque outside and a family gathering. Setting everything up for his children, Chuck only let Gabriel prepare the meat (at his demands).

It was the perfect excuse to wear the new shirt that he ordered online. _Started from the bottom, now I'm here._ The long table had enough space to fit at least eight people, but the six of them were enough. Gabriel was preparing the meat, at the table, Raphael was cracking jokes, Michael was reminiscing about their childhood memories while Chuck listened and laughed with them.

Lucifer was the only one not sitting down because he was swinging from side to side while trying to get his son to sleep (Jack had been fussy all week). At some point, Chuck's eyes met Lucifer's and He smiled at his son warmly. The Devil with his chin resting on the small head of his son's, closed his eyes, showing that tiny true smile of his.

After seeing that the four Archangels, His children, who had been spitting at each other with venom for as long as one can remember, united against Him when he wanted to take the Nephilim away, He decided to take a step back and let bygones be bygones. Plus that, going against not only His sons but His sister as well (who probably loved the baby already more than she loved Him), left Him with little to no chances of winning.

In return, all He wanted was his sons' forgiveness. All of them. For everything that occurred between them. While Lucifer was more than happy to accept Amara's condition (once a month at least she comes on Earth to play with Jack) he was reluctant to welcome His father back. But grateful at the same time that He was going to overlook his Nephilim and His rules about them.

Jack yawned and used his hands to raise himself up from his father's chest. The two of them locked eyes for a moment and after that, the baby wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck going back to sleep while daddy kept swinging from side to side.

The first night he brought him home again after losing him, he covered his son with kisses. "I am not... letting you... out of my sight... ever again." And nuzzled their faces together while the fledgling wouldn't stop squealing in happiness. "Never. Never. Never." It was a promise that he intended with every fiber of his being to keep.

"Alright. What now?" Gabriel asked serving everyone their plates. Funny how the only one who actually needs to eat can't eat anything solid yet. "Who is doing what, and who is going where?" All good things must come to an end. They lived together for a month while figuring out what to do next. And now the time was up.

"I will return to Heaven." Michael announced. "Father is getting old and needs a helping hand." Chuck could say He was offended while his sons laughed at Him in mockery. Just because He was older than time doesn't mean He is that old to be called old by His own children. "But I will be back every now and then for you. Both of you. We have... a lot to catch up."

"That we do." Lucifer nodded. A short period of time spent together can't make up for their past. "I think I will stay here and raise Jack." He glanced down at his baby boy who eventually fell asleep in his arms and gently rearranged his little winter hat to fully cover his ears. "Give him everything we never truly managed to have." He was going to have a childhood, a childhood filled with love and laughter and only happy memories.

"I will return to Heaven as well." Raphael said. "My medical attention will be needed the instant I return." He was the best and no one was going to take that title away from him. "Although, I hardly believe anyone will mind if I ditch my duties every now and then and visit my nephew. And my brother." He couldn't leave this time without wanting to come back again.

"Is this a parallel universe we landed in?" The Messenger had to ask because he had to know. "Everyone is nice to everyone and that's a bit unsettling." A bit more than unsettling, honestly. Not that he didn't love it secretly like mad. "If any of you ever catch me quitting to do to any of my strip clubs, I beg you. Castrate me on spot."

"Will do." The echo of three voices as one made him pout. He wasn't actually meaning the last part...

"I will hang around here." He added, realizing they were expecting him to say what he decided to do next, turning to his brother. "You can't handle raising a child on your own, you need an expert's hand."

Chuck raised His glass and they all toasted to a better future.

After getting home, home being the beach house the four of them lived in together for the past month now only on Lucifer's name, the Archangel (His Father lifted the 'former' part of the title and made him a full Archangel again) laid his son to rest in his crib. He stood there for a while, watching him sleep, marveled (even now after all this time just the same as he was before) at what _he_ created.

"In billions of years, the most dysfunctional family in the galaxy could not fix their problems or be able to stand in the same room with each other for more than a minute." He whispered softly into the night. "And in a few months of your life, you managed to fix all of that... Jackie, you truly are a miracle child."


End file.
